Doof Reign
by Art n' Music
Summary: Alternate version of Doof Dynasty. There lives a princess living a peaceful life, when a great evil warrior captures her. Now it's up to a boy, with the help of his brother and friends, to save the land.
1. Tri Province Area

**Chapter 1: Tri-Province Area**

In the land of China, a peaceful village thrives through the summer days. Their lives many inhabitants, among them is the family of the Flynn-Fletcher family. Phineas and his step-brother, Ferb, build a giant catapult for something later, their sister, Candace watching them, and Buford and Baljeet help the boys with their machine. Somewhere in the north, a castle stands out in a town where the Emperor, Regent Monogram, keeps the land secure and his daughter, Princess Isabella, stare into the land, thinking of being just a regular girl.

But not all of China is peaceful. Down in the south, Doofus Khan lives in his castle, planning to take over the land. But all of his planning is always foiled, mostly because of him. But this time, he thinks he has a plan that will not fail. "Okay, so I have been studying all my other strategies and noticed that my plans fail because of not finding Regent Monogram's weakness. And I have just found out that he cares about that princess. So, if I can capture the princess, then I shall conquer the Tri-Province Area! And I'm talking to myself. I have got to stop doing that. Of course, how am I going to fight back?" He paces around his room and snaps his fingers. "I've got it! How about a giant killer machine to scare everyone? And I know just the design." Doofus Khan runs to his desk and starts drawing out plans, which will take some time to complete.

* * *

At a small house, Phineas and Ferb finish their catapult when Buford and Baljeet enter the grassy yard. "Hello, my friends. What are you doing today?" Baljeet asked.

"Hey guys. You know those catapults back in that one battle?" Phineas asked.

Buford says, "Yeah."

"Well, we tricked it out so it can throw farther, load faster, and has a built in motor."

"What's a motor?"

"I don't know. It's something that makes the catapult move by itself." Phineas said. "Now, let's start it up." He moves it toward a hill and cranks it down. When it's low, Ferb and Buford put a boulder in, and Phineas pulls a lever. The rock flies through the air, and the momentum carries the catapult away, vanishing into the forest. When the rock crashes, Ferb says, "Wow. That is probably the farthest it has ever flown."

"You got that right." said Phineas.

"C'mon, mom, the boys' project is over here." Candace drags Linda out to the yard and waves toward the two brothers. "See? A catapult with a weird machine in it!"

"Uh huh. I don't see anything." Linda said. Candace looks around the yard and shouts, "No!"

"Hi mom." said Phineas.

"Hey kids. Now if you excuse me Candace, I have some cleaning to do." The mother walks back to the house, leaving Candace blabbering to herself. Phineas and Ferb sit by a tree and Buford and Baljeet sit next to them. "Well that was probably the fastest project we've ever did."

"So guys, what are you going to do next?" Baljeet asked.

"I don't know. All our planning was made on the catapult. I wonder where it went."

* * *

The catapult crashes into Doofus Khan's building, scaring him half to death. "What was that?" He looks down his window and sees the catapult. "Oh. Looks like one of the catapults got loose." He returns to his planning while the guards roll the machine back.

* * *

"Oh well. Do any of you guys have ideas?"

"Uh, well, how 'bout when the emperor is coming over here?" Buford suggested.

"Wait, the emperor is coming here?" asked Phineas.

"Yeah. Didn't you here? He is coming to talk about supplies for our village."

"So if he's coming, then the princess is coming, right?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why would you care if she's coming or not?"

"Uh, no reason." he said quickly. The friends look at the streets and see a crowd gathering around something. "What are they looking at?"

"I don't know. Let's go see." Baljeet said. They all run to the group and force their way to the front. They see a storyteller getting ready. "Okay, my fans, time to tell you all of our greatest warrior ever created."

"Alright. Just in time for a tale." Buford said.

The small band starts, and the storyteller starts his tale. "Once there was a proud warrior: strong, proud, and undefeatable. Every time a rebel should fight him, he's on the ground in five seconds. Nothing can defeat him, for he has the skill of a dragon. But one day, a greater evil surfaces, and the name is _Doofus Khan_. He was as horrible as a deceased fish in the Huang He times ten. He was the only enemy that the great warrior has had trouble. One day, the two have started the greatest war in history and fought for three years. Finally, the great warrior have subdued the Khan and sent him to the farthest land, but has left the warrior weak. When he went back to the palace and retired his rank. The great warrior left the land and has lived a peaceful life at the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness. For what we know, he still lives up there, enjoying tranquility. But Doofus Khan still lives, creating a machine that shall help him get what he wants. And when he comes back, we won't have the great warrior." The band does their ending, leaving a small pause. The crowd claps and the storyteller takes a bow. Buford claps the loudest and says, "That was beautiful."

"Do you think that is true?" Phineas asked.

Baljeet says, "I highly doubt that."

The crowd disperses, leaving the four kids and the teller's group. Phineas walks to the teller and asks, "Sir is what you said all real?"

"Why yes, child. All the tales I tell are all true. Nothing I say is a lie."

"Uh, actually, that story you told couldn't possibly be true. I mean sure there was a great warrior and Doofus Khan fought, but not for three whole years, and the warriors couldn't be that powerful."

"Child, you are a close minded fool if you think that all of this is a lie."

"Fine, whatever you say." The brainiac walks away and Buford follows. The storyteller picks up his flute and says, "Well, see you later children." He and his band walks away, leaving the two brothers.

* * *

In the palace, Princess Isabella traces her fingers around the sill of the window, staring into the land. Her eyes spot a small village and an idea pop in her head. She runs to her closet and rummages through all the dresses and gowns until the princess finds the boring shirt and trousers and cloak. _This should do it._ she thought to herself, pulling the clothes out and examining it. Suddenly, Isabella hears her door open and quickly throws her clothing back in the closet. She turns and sees General Carl walking in, bowing. "Good afternoon, princess."

"Good afternoon general." Princess Isabella replies.

He takes another bow and says, "Your father wants you at his party in five minutes."

"Thank you, General Carl. You may leave."

Carl leaves Isabella in the room, and she quickly takes the outfit out. She hangs it back up and walks to her father's party.

In the large dining room, Regent Monogram sits next to the table along with other emperors. "Well, I welcome all of you to my assembly party. Now let's begin with-" He stops when the emperor hears the doors open. Monogram looks and sees Princess Isabella enter. "You called father?"

"Yes Princess. Please take a seat." He waves a hand toward an empty seat next to him, and the princess sits in the chair. Regent Monogram turns to the others and announces, "Everyone, this is my daughter, Princess Isabella."

She waves weakly to the others, who wave back. Regent Monogram says, "Now, shall we begin?"

Isabella sighs as waiters come in with trays and trays of food. While she eats, the princess asks, "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you call me here?"

"Well, I thought you would want to get a taste of what it would be like when you're in charge."

"So, no offense, has it always been this boring?"

"It usually is in the beginning, but soon it will get more interesting later on."

"Oh. Okay." She continues her eating, thinking of when this will be over.

* * *

Later, Princess Isabella enters her room and closes her door. She sighs, then walks to her closet. The princess takes out the commoner clothes and quickly changes. She checks herself in the pond mirror, and grabs her rope and throws it down the wall. Isabella scales down the wall and jumps down it, landing on her butt. "Ow. I need to work on my landing."

She hears footsteps, and the princess quickly hides behind a pillar. When the noise passes, Isabella runs toward the gates and hastily goes over it. Princess Isabella looks back at the gate and sighs in accomplishment. "I'm finally free. Free!" The princess runs away from the palace and rolls down the grassy hill, enjoying the sweet aroma. When Isabella has her fills, she walks to the small village, observes the surrounding.

* * *

Phineas walks through the shop, looking at all the new items. He examines a necklace that is called, "The Sky Gem." The merchant tries to sell it for a thousand Renmimbi, but Phineas puts it back. He walks to another shop and buys a bag of flour and eggs. The boy was about to leave when someone catches his eyes. A young girl walks around, looking at all the merchandise. She is wearing a regular shirt and jeans with a cloak, which flies around. Phineas watches her walk around, mesmerized by the flow of the jet-black, long hair, her slim body, and startling river-blue eyes. Phineas is charmed by her that he doesn't see Ferb tap him on the shoulder. "Phineas?"

He turns and says, "Sorry. Could you take these to mom? I'm going to…check the shop at the other goods."

Ferb shrugs and walks back home with the food. Phineas turns and sees the girl walking away, and runs after her. When he sees her stop, the boy hides behind a shop. Phineas watches the girl take a look at a beautiful necklace. "Wow. This is pretty."

The shopkeeper turns around and says, "You're going to have to pay for that, missy."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm not going to buy this necklace." She puts the necklace back, but the seller grabs her arm and says, "You touch it you buy it, girly."

"Look, I don't want to buy it, so if you let go of my arm, I'll just get out of your way." The girl tries to pull away, but the seller has an iron hand and takes out a blade. Her eyes widen and she tries to pull the hand away, but couldn't. The seller swings down the blade and was about to cut the girl's hand when a different hand stops his arm's motion. Phineas says, "Whoa, whoa, wait. What seems to be the problem, Frank?"

"Hey Phineas. This girl is ruining my policy." The merchant points at the girl. Phineas let's go of the arm and says, "She's new here. She doesn't know how the merchants here have rules."

"How do you know this?"

The girl tenses, but Phineas says, "She's my…cousin," He leans to her and whispers, "What's your name?"

"Bella."

"Bella. She's visiting for a week."

Frank examines the two and says, "Alright. But I still have my policies." Phineas checks his pockets and puts some cash on the desk. "Here you go."

Picking the money, the merchant says, "Okay, the necklace is yours."

The boy grabs the necklace and leads Bella away from the shops. After a while, the girl says, "Thank you."

"You should really be more careful." He said, pocketing the jewelry. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was…looking at all the products here."

"Okay, but back there, you seemed to be lying about something."

"I was lying about my name. I'm actually Isabella." said Isabella.

"Nice name. I'm Phineas." He raises a hand to shake hers, and she shrieks, jumping back. He looks at her confused, and Isabella smiles, embarrassed. "Oh, right." She shakes Phineas's hand, and he says, "You seem to have a, how should I put this, a royal stance."

"No. I'm just from a common family like you."

"Okay. So where do you live?"

She hesitates, then says, "you know, that's not really important." The two hear a sound, and turn to see the palace chiming their bells. "Looks like the emperor is closing down for the night." Phineas said.

"What?" screamed Isabella. She runs away and Phineas asks, "Wait, where're you going?"

"Sorry, but I have to be home soon." She starts running again, and Phineas asks, "But when can I see you again?"

Isabella turns and says, "Bye." Then, she dash away. The boy watches her vanish, and doesn't move until Ferb finds him. He taps his brother's shoulder and Phineas turns. "Oh, hey Ferb."

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." He turns back to the direction Isabella vanished, and walks back home.

* * *

Isabella runs back to the palace and gets in just in time as the doors closes. She hides in the shadows, dodging the sentries. After a while, the princess sees the rope and starts climbing up. _I'm surprised they didn't find this._ She hops in her room and brings the line up and quickly hides it under her bed. Isabella hears the door and someone says, "Princess, are you okay?"

She hides behind a screen and starts changing to her pajama dress. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, princess? I came to check earlier and you didn't answer."

"That's because I was asleep when I was reading." she said slowly.

"Okay, princess." Isabella hears the footsteps leave, and she sighs in relief. "That was close." When she's done, Princess Isabella walks out and lies on her bed. When she settles in, someone knocks on Isabella says, "Come in."

Regent Monogram walks in and says, "You going to bed?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He leans down and kisses her on the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, father."

He walks out and closes the door, leaving Isabella with the moonlight. When she knows Monogram is gone, Isabella jumps out of her bed and walks to the window. "Phineas. Such a beautiful name, and a handsome boy." She looks out to the land, her eyes dreamily.


	2. Dragon Festival

**Chapter 2: Dragon Festival**

Isabella looks out the window as the Dragon Festival goes on. A breeze gusts to her face, blowing her hair around. She enjoys the gentle wind, taking in the aroma. Isabella hears the door and turns to see General Carl. "Good evening princess."

"Good evening. Is there something wrong?"

"No, Princess. Your father would like to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay. You may leave." Carl bows, then exits. Princess Isabella looks at the festival one last time. She walks out and heads to the doors, and sees Regent Monogram in common clothing. She looks at him confused and asks, "Uh father, what is going on?"

"Well, daughter, I've been looking around and I noticed that you seem a little depressed here in these four walls."

"And?" she asks, smiling a little.

"And I thought that with the festival here, I thought I would take you to it."

"Really?" Isabella jumps up in excitement.

"Yes. Now hurry up. You should find some clothing in the dressing room."

The princess runs to one of the quarters and sees the seamstress holding some plain clothes. "Ah, there you are princess." She motions Isabella to come closer, and the seamstress starts fitting the clothing on her. When she's done, the seamstress examines her and says, "Wow. I can barely recognize you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Where you're going, yes."

"Then thanks."

The seamstress says, "Now get going. Your dad is waiting."

Isabella runs out and meets her father at the gates. When she meets up, Regent Monogram says, "Now if anyone asks, your uncle took you to the festival, okay?"

"Okay, father-I mean uncle."

"Great. Now let's get going." The two head out to the fair, Isabella looking at the new surroundings. She passes a stream and stops to take a look at a duck, which seems to be having some trouble getting in the water. She picks it up and sets the duck down in the water softly. The princess pets it and watches the duck swim to its family. Isabella runs back to her father and continues walking. Soon, they enter the festival, which is full of exciting activity. Isabella runs to one game stand to another, unsure of what to do first. Regent Monogram laughs at the sight and says, "Go on. I'll see you later."

Isabella smiles wider and runs to the first ride she sees. After riding it and playing a few games, she buys some candy and walks around, watching everyone else. A gust of wind swept around her, and for a minute, she thought the wind was circling around her, but it soon vanishes and she thinks it was her imagination.

* * *

Phineas walks around the Dragon Festival, playing games and winning a lot of prizes. All the while, a small part of his mind is thinking about Isabella, who he hasn't seen in a month. When he buys some dinner, waiting for the festival finale, he sees a familiar girl watching a battle between ninjas. He recognizes the black graceful hair wavering in the evening wind. Suddenly, his hand feels like its burning, and he raises it to see a reddish glow, but it soon vanishes. _What's with my hand?_

He shakes it, but doesn't see the reddish glow again. Phineas looks around and sees a florist shop. He checks his money and walks to the shop. The boy buys a lotus and walks behind the girl. He hides the flower behind his back, and taps the girl on the shoulder. "Isabella?"

She turns and sees the boy. "Hi Phineas."

"Enjoying the festival?"

"I am. This is actually really fun for my first time."

Raising an eyebrow, he asks, "This is your first time?"

"Uh, yeah."

One ninja kicks and punches the other, knocking him down. The referee comes and counts, "Ee, ar, san! Iencia!" He points to the standing ninja, who takes a bow. Everyone cheers, as well as booing, and Phineas and Isabella clap. "That was great." Isabella said.

"Yeah, and it looks like my brother owes me some money."

The girl giggles, and they walk away. Phineas leads Isabella toward a hill. The girl asks, "Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace beautiful in the evening." He passes some trees and stop at the top of the hill. Isabella looks around and says, "I don't get it. What's so special about this hill?"

"Turn around and you'll see."

She does, and gasps at the sight. In front of her, the festival glows, but what catches he eyes was the landscape and the sunset. Rays of red and orange shoot out from the mountains that blend into the purple sky filled with white dots of heaven. Isabella gapes at the beautiful sunset, unable to speak. Phineas taps her shoulder, and she turns to see him holding the sea-blue lotus. Isabella places her hands on her chest and says, "Oh my. It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Phineas said. He hands her the flower, and she takes a whiff. "Mmm. What a wonderful aroma."

They sit down on the grass, watching the sunset vanish. When it gets dark, with nothing but the fair for light, Phineas hears the drums. "C'mon. The finale is starting." He gets up and helps Isabella up, and taking her down.

"Finale?"

"Yeah, the best part of the festival. You'll love it." He runs back to the festival, pulling the girl with him, and jumps up some boxes and barrels. He helps Isabella up, and then they climb on the roof. She asks, "Uh, are you sure this is safe?"

"Trust me. These are the best seats here." Phineas said, and Isabella smiles. "Okay."

The drums begin again, and Phineas and Isabella sit down. Soon, the boy points to the left, and the girl sees the parade. They watch it pass by, mesmerized by the grace. As she watches, Isabella says, "You were right. These are the best seats. Look, there's the dragon."

The dragon flows and turns around the parade, acrobats around it. The bright colors mix into one, making a beautiful dragon. As more acrobats show their skill, Isabella leans closer to the boy, and Phineas can smell her shampoo. _Funny. Very fancy smell for someone in a village. _A couple of acrobats twist and spins, and Isabella says, "Those acrobats look weird."

Phineas sees them too, and suddenly gets a strange feeling in his stomach. "For some reason, I don't feel right."

Suddenly, the acrobats rip their clothes off to reveal their ripped clothes and cloaks and their swords. Everyone screams as the warriors run around. Phineas quickly gets up and says, "C'mon Isabella."

She gets on her feet and they run over the roof. Phineas jumps down to the ground, and turns back to the girl. "Hurry jump!"

Isabella turns and sees some warriors climbing on the roof. They spot her and start running toward her. Her eyes widen and she quickly jumps off, one of their blades inches from her. Phineas grabs her and sets her down gently on the dirt. The two run away, and the soldiers run after them. The kids run through the alleys, and Phineas says, "Keep running. I have an idea."

Isabella does, and the boy disappears in another alley. The princess dashes through the alleyway, takes a turn, and runs into a dead end. "Oh no." She turns and sees one warrior walking toward her. He smiles, saying, "Well, what do we have here? A girl without her mommy?" He takes a closer look and says, "The princess. What is the princess doing a long way from the palace?"

"How do you know me?" Isabella asked.

"Doofus Khan told us the description of you, and you fit that description, princess."

The girl looks up and sees Phineas behind a stack of barrels. He motions her to keep him busy, and she says, "Do you know what his plans are, by chance?"

The warrior laughs, and Isabella guesses, "You're not gonna tell me?"

"No. He didn't tell us. He wants it to be a big secret, princess."

The barrels start to tip and Isabella smiles. The warrior asks, "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm smiling because of the reaction you'll make."

He scratches his head, and turns to see the barrels on top of him. The soldier screams as he is buried in a bunch of fish. Phineas jumps off the roof and Isabella says, "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem. But why did he call you princess?"

The girl rubs her arm, hesitant to answer. "Well…he called me a princess because…I am the princess."

Phineas's jaw drops, and says, "You're _the_ princess?"

"Sorry I kept it a secret, but I thought if someone knew, Doofus Khan could come get me."

"I get it. So where's your father?"

"I don't know. I hope he's okay." They walk out of the alley, Phineas checking if the coast is clear, and run back to the road. They look around for Isabella's father, but don't find him. Phineas asks, "I wonder where he is, or anyone for that matter."

Suddenly, five soldiers jump in front of them, baring their blades. Phineas stands in front of the princess, and the warriors start to walk toward them. The kids back up, and one of the soldiers walk to them. A pole flies in the air, knocking him back. Candace lands in front of the two and says, "You stay away from my brother."

Baljeet roll next to her and aims his crossbow at them. Buford punches another and walks next to the brains. "You mess with my friends, you mess with me." Ferb jumps over the soldiers and twirls around his Kusari-fundo around.

The warriors look at each other. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. We weren't ordered to capture kids."

One warrior runs out, carrying a box, and yells, "Guys, we have everything! Let's get out of here!"

Everyone sheathes their swords and run south, out of the town. The kids watch them go, and Candace places her pole on the ground. "That was easier than I thought."

"Man, I was hoping to squash some bad guys." Buford said.

The teen turns and asks, "Phineas, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, good." She sighs and sees Isabella. "Why hello there. Who might you be?"

"I'm Isabella."

"Nice to meet you. So where's your father?"

"My uncle is somewhere around here, but I don't know where."

They walk around the village, where everyone is hiding in their houses. Isabella looks around a house and sees the familiar white hair and beard. "Uncle!"

Regent Monogram turns and sees his daughter. "Isabella!"

She runs to him and hugs her father. The others walk to them and Monogram says, "thank you for keeping my niece safe."

"No problem."

"Now come on before they come back." Regent Monogram and Isabella walks away, and everyone walks back to their homes. Phineas watches her leave, then walks with her brother. _A princess. I can't believe it._

* * *

**One week later…**

Doofus Khan paces back and forth as his soldiers work on the secret weapon, every once in a while, he would check on their progress. One warrior walks up to him and says, "Sir, one of our scouts has information."

"Let him here."

The soldier walks back and lets the warrior with a cane in. Doofus Khan looks at him and says, "General Ainsof…why do you have a cane?"

"One of those ridiculous children drop a tower of barrels on me, and one sprained my ankle." Ainsof said.

"Okay. So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, when I was trying to find supplies, I saw some children and one of them looked familiar."

"Did I order you to chase kids?" the leader said dangerously.

"I know, but when I trapped a girl in an alley, I found that she is Princess Isabella."

Doofus Khan's eyes widen as he hears the news. "What?" he whispered. His hand burst into flames, scaring the warrior, but doesn't seem to be burning the leader. He extinguishes it before it could do any damage, and lets Ainsof continue.

"Yes. I tried to capture her, but, again, her friend dropped barrels on me."

Doofus Khan thinks about this information as he continues pacing. "Well, this is…surprising news. Order your men to capture her and bring her here."

"Yes sir." Ainsof limps his way back and Doofus Khan walks to a window. He looks out to the land, and says to himself, "So, Isabella, I have found you after so long."

* * *

Phineas adds the last piece to his invention and says, "There. That should do it."

Baljeet and Buford look at the machine, and Baljeet asks, "What is it?"

"It's something that I call, a propeller. When I turn it on, we will float in the air like birds."

"Cool. Turn it on already." said Buford.

Ferb turns it on, and the propellers start spinning. After a while, Phineas jumps and starts to float in the air. "C'mon, this is fun."

The other boys jump and start to float too. The swim in the air and perform tricks while Candace tries to get their mom to see their machine. What they don't know, is that a girl watches in the shadows. She smiles as she watches the red-haired boy floats. Suddenly, she feels the wind around her, and looks around to find the source, but it soon vanishes. _What was that?_

Isabella turns back and sees the machine gone, the friends on the ground. Candace runs out, dragging her mom out, and shows her the yard. Linda walks back in, leaving Candace muttering. Phineas sees something move, and Isabella quickly hides behind the wall. Finding nothing, Phineas walks back in his house with Ferb, and Baljeet and Buford go back to their house. When they're gone, the princess strolls away from the house and heads for the hill, and sits on the grassy ground. She watches the sky move across the sky, forming into shapes. Isabella closes her eyes as she feels the air swirl around her, enjoying the feeling. "I wish I could stay here forever."

Soon, the princess gets up and walks back to her palace, but stops when she hears a rustle behind her. She turns to find the source, but sees nothing. She continues walking back to the palace, and Phineas looks around the tree and watches her. After a while, he shakes his head and says, "What am I thinking? She's a princess. I'm a commoner. Why would she like a simple commoner like me?"

He walks back and stops to look at a palace. He feels a warm sensation on his hand again, and sees it glowing orange. It vanishes, and he continues walking, but stops and puts his hand in the stream. Seeing nothing, Phineas takes his hand out and runs back to the village.


	3. Ambush

**Chapter 3: Ambush**

Phineas gets up and stretches himself awake. He looks across the room and sees the other bed empty. _Ferb must already be awake._ He slides off his bed and looks at it to find the edges burned. The boy's eyes widen and start pacing in fear. "Oh no. Oh no. What am I going to do? What will mom say when she sees the bed burned?"

Thinking quickly, Phineas grabs his bed and hastily switches it around. When he makes sure the edges are covered, Phineas walks downstairs and gets his breakfast ready. He looks around but still doesn't find his brother. "Mom, where's Ferb?"

"He's outside with the others."

"Oh." While Phineas eats his breakfast, he sees the morning newspaper. Scanning through it, he finds a passage and says, "Looks like the attack a week ago is on the front page."

"Well, that was the most interesting thing since the band performed their hit single." Linda said.

When he was done, Phineas runs out and looks for his friends. After looking in the yard and the outdoor mall, he scratches his head in confusion. While thinking, something shoots by his head and embeds itself into a wall. A scroll rolls out and says, 'turn around.' Phineas does and three black people jump in front of him, scaring Phineas back. They start walking toward him, and the boy grabs a pole. "Sure could use a sword."

One jumps at him, and he grabs the person's foot and turns around. Phineas lets go and the black clad boy flies onto the others. The boy gets ready for another attack when one says, "Wow, ten seconds and he already defeated us."

"Buford?" Phineas guessed, recognizing the voice. The boy removes his mask to reveal Buford's head. The others do the same to expose Ferb and Baljeet's heads. Phineas asks, "What are you three doing?"

"Just for the record, this was Buford's idea. He wanted to practice some moves in case Doofus Khan's warriors came back." Baljeet said.

"Why would they come back?"

"I don't know."

Some people run past the boys, heading for the road. "What's the rush?" the brains said.

"I don't know. Let's go see."They all head for the road and find it crowded with others. Buford try to get on Baljeet's shoulders, but he falls down, and the fists stand on his back. "C'mon. I still can't see anything even on Baljeet's shoulders."

"Technically, you're on my back, and it's starting to crack."

"Nice rhyme."

Phineas and Ferb roll a platform out and says, "Don't worry guys. Ferb and I made this in case of something like this. Hop on."

They all do, and Buford and Phineas turn a pole so the platform rises into the air. Candace walks out to see her brothers on the board. "Come on. Don't they ever have a break? Mom!" She runs back to try and find her mother, but she's not in the house. "Duh. She's with the others at the road. I should have known."

She runs back out and looks in the crowd. The teen finds her parents in the front and walks to her mom and says, "Mom, you should see what Phineas and Ferb made."

"Hold on Candace, I want to see what all this excitement is."

"But mom, you really need to see it."

Back with the friends, Phineas scans the land and sees something moving. "Baljeet, what's that?"

The brains walks to where the inventor and looks at where he's pointing. "Oh, I think that's a group of soldiers. Looks like a parade is coming."

"Cool." Buford said.

After a while, the acrobats come, fascinating everyone. More entertainers come, spinning shooting stars and twirling swords around. A dragon comes, turning and walking through, mesmerizing the crowd with its many colors. After a while, four carriers hold a red podium. Phineas asks, "What's that their carrying?"

"Oh. That's a Jiao. Looks like the emperor is coming here."

Phineas takes a closer look and sees Regent Monogram sitting in the Jiao. "Yep that's him. And it looks like Princess Isabella is there, too."

The others look at him and the brains ask, "How do you know that?"

"Uh…I overheard some merchants talk about her."

"Oh." They turn back to the parade and watch them go. In the Jiao, Princess Isabella waves to everyone, while looking for a certain person. She doesn't find him, and sits down next to her father. "Father, I was wondering something."

"And what would that be?" Monogram asked.

"I was wondering if we can have a party."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I was thinking of inviting the other children."

"That sounds like a good idea Isabella, but I'm afraid I can't allow it."

"Why not?"

"Because with the attack from last week, I'm afraid that Doofus Khan will sneak in and kidnap you."

"Doofus Khan. I am tired of him plaguing our land. Why doesn't he just give up?"

"I do not know. But once his reign is over, I'll start the party and invite everyone."

"Okay. So where are we going?"

"The leader of this village has sent a letter to me and he wants to talk about the insurance with his village."

"And why am I coming?"

"You might have some ideas that I won't think of."

Isabella stays quiet for a while, looking out for the person. She sees a movement, and looks at her father who is grasping something. "Uh father, is that a sword?"

"Yes. Yes it is. I used to be a soldier and I thought I should bring it just in case."

Isabella nods then looks back outside.

Phineas stares at her dreamily as the Jiao passes them. He turns his head and sees some acrobats heading for the Jiao and stops in front of it. The boy raises an eyebrow in confusion, then widens his eyes. "Oh no, this isn't good."

"What isn't?" Baljeet asked.

"Buford, get us down, quick."

The fists pull a notch and the platform quickly lowers. The carriers stop and look at the acrobats. They rip the acrobat clothes off to reveal the Doofus Khan warriors, their swords in their hands. Everyone screams and runs away as more warriors reveal themselves. Most chase off the villagers while some run to the Jiao. The first warrior jumps on first and gets sliced across the chest, making him fall out. Regent Monogram raises his blade, tipped with blood. Two rush at him, but are soon on the ground, bleeding. The general, Ainsof, his ankle not sprained, swings his sword at the regent and tries to slice his head off. Monogram blocks it and takes a swing. The two swords stick together, and Ainsof says, "Hello there, old man. I see that you still have some moves under those bones."

"You got that right, traitor." The emperor kicks him and turns back to Isabella. "Run! I'll take care of them."

"But father-" Isabella tries to argue.

"Go, Now!" Isabella runs out and heads for the forest. Phineas sees her and starts to run after her when one warrior gets in front of him. "Hello there. I think you owe me something." He walks toward Phineas, sword swinging around. The boy hits a wall, and raises his hands, covering his face while the soldier raises his sword. Phineas gets ready for the pain, but it never comes as he hears screaming. He opens one eye and sees the warrior screaming his head off, his whole body on fire. He stares at him, mouth hanging, as the warrior jumps in a river in the forest. "How did he catch on fire?"

Phineas hears a scream, and he finds Isabella being carried away by Ainsof, Regent Monogram getting back up. He looks down and sees the sword on the ground. The boy picks the blade up and runs toward the warrior. Isabella kicks and punches the soldier with no avail. He runs through the forest while others follow, some carrying more supplies. The princess says, "Let me go, now!"

"Sorry, princess, but you're coming with us."

Phineas jumps off the branch and lands in front of Ainsof. He points the sword at him, and says, "You're not going anywhere with the princess."

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me, you?" he asked, the other warriors laughing.

"Uh, yes."

Ainsof pushes the blade away and kicks the boy onto a tree, almost cracking his back. He struggles to keep himself awake, and he watches the warriors run off with the princess. "Isa…bella." He says as the boy falls to unconsciousness.

* * *

Phineas groans and opens his eyes slowly, and everything is a big blur. After a while, his vision clears, and the boy looks around to find himself in a fancy medical center. "wha-where am I?" He gets up and tries to get on his feet, but stumbles and falls on a desk. Phineas gets his legs back, and walks out of the room to find guard in red and black armor and has auburn hair. He turns and sees the boy. "Good. You're awake."

"Uh, who are you?"

"I am General Carl. Regent Monogram would like to speak with you. Follow me." He starts walking, Phineas following him. After a series of hallways, Carl opens a door and Phineas walks in. After the door closes, the boy sees Regent Monogram. Not knowing what to do, he bows, and the emperor says, "There's no need to bow."

"Yes sir."

Monogram gets up and walks toward a window. "May I ask, what's your name?"

"Phineas."

"Okay, Phineas, you have seen the attack from earlier, right?"

"Yes. And I saw the princess being taken away. I tried to stop them, but they beat me in both skill and height."

"So they got my daughter." Regent Monogram whispered. "If only our greatest warrior hasn't given up on his warrior status."

"You mean the great warrior that fought against Doofus Khan?" Phineas asked.

"Yes."

"So, where does he live, just to clear things."

Regent Monogram walks back to his desk and says, "Rumors say that he is living on the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness."

"So why don't you just send a guard or someone and tell him?"

"I would, but they wouldn't get five feet up."

"Oh."

"If there was a way, I would take it. But there isn't one so all I can do is send a small army to Doofus Khan's land to try and get back Isabella."

Phineas ponders on an idea in his head, wondering if it will work. "So thank you for helping me. I think I'll be going back."

Regent Monogram gets up and says, "You're welcome, and if you have any information on my daughter, please tell me."

"Sorry, but I don't know except for the warriors taking Princess Isabella."

The emperor looks away then says, "Okay. You may leave."

Phineas walks out of the room and ask General Carl to show him out. After a while, the boy walks out of the walls and finds his friends and brother and sister. Candace sees him and walks up. "Phineas, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Buford says, "Good, we were worried when his soldiers carried you into those walls."

"I feel bad for the princess getting kidnapped. May I ask, what are we going to do?" asked Baljeet.

"Nothing. We are going home and hope that the soldiers get the princess back." Candace said. "C'mon." They start walking away, but Phineas says, "No."

The teen stops and turns to her brother. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I'm going to Doofus Khan and saving the princess."

"Are you crazy?" Buford asked.

"No. No I'm not."

Candace asks, "How are you going to save her? With one of your inventions?"

"No. First I am going to find the great warrior at the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness."

The fists lean over to Baljeet and say, "He is crazy."

"I don't care if you want to come or not, but I'm going and no one's going to stop me."

"Phineas, think about this. Why would you go and find a warrior that is in stories?"

"He is the one that fought against Doofus Khan and he probably knows how to defeat him. Plus, he can probably answer some questions I have. So, anyone with me?"

"I am." Buford said.

Baljeet says, "Me too, Phineas."

Ferb raises his hand, and the boy looks at Candace. "How about you?"

Candace grumbles then says, "Alright."

"Great, now let's go." They all walk into the forest, and the teen asks, "So how far is the mountain?"

"It should take about a week to get to the mountain." Baljeet said.

"A week? Just great."

* * *

Isabella wakes up and finds herself lying in dirt. Confused, she gets up and looks at her surroundings, finding a forest surrounding her. "What? How did I get-" She then remembers that she got captured by Doofus Khan's men. The princess searches for the warriors and finds them talking and laughing by the fire. Isabella doesn't find other warriors besides the one by the fire, so she quietly gets up, checks the others, and runs away from the group. Before the fire vanishes, a knife flies through the air and traps Isabella's dress on a tree, grazing her shoulder. Searing pain shoots out, and tears run down Isabella's face. The princess tries to wedge the blade out, but it's embedded too far. Ainsof walks to her and asks, "Did you think that you could escape from me, princess?" He takes out the knife and grabs Isabella's good shoulder, dragging her back to the group. The general pushes the princess onto the ground and points to the smallest soldier. "Rookie, patch her up."

Isabella looks up and sees the rookie is about sixteen. "You know, that's not how you should treat a princess, sir."

"Does it look like I care?" Ainsof asked dangerously.

"N-no, sir." He walks to Isabella and helps her up. Her shoulder shoots another twinge of pain, sending more tears out of her eyes. "Sorry." The boy sets the princess down against a tree, and he walks to some bags in the ground. Isabella starts to get up, but the boy says, "I wouldn't do that."

After the princess sits back down, the boy walks back, carrying some cloth. He grabs the slashed end of the sleeve and rips it off, exposing the princess's bare arm. "Good thing this isn't my favorite." Isabella said.

The teen wraps the bloodied shoulder with the cloth, then wipes the dried blood off of her. "There. That should do it."

"Thanks…"

"Malakai. And you're welcome." He was about to walk back to the group when Isabella asks, "Why are you so young?"

"Like the general said, I'm a rookie."

"Yeah, but you don't seem happy here."

Malakai hesitates, then says, "To tell you the truth, I was taken from my family. His men stormed into my home and took the oldest child, which is me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, but I learned a lot," he looks around to check if they're alone, then leans closer and continues, "and when I get the chance, I'm going to kill Doofus Khan."

"Alright men, time to rest for tomorrows travel." Ainsof said. He douses the flames and heads into his tent, the rest walking toward theirs. The teen gets up and says, "Well, goodnight."

"Uh, where am I gonna sleep?" the princess asked.

Malakai thinks about it, then heads for the general's tent. He calls him, and Ainsof gets out with an annoyed face. The boy asks him something, and the general laughs. Isabella looks down as the teen tries to reason with Ainsof, but he orders him about something, and Malakai walks back. "Sorry, princess, but he says that the dirt is comfortable this time of year."

"Well, thanks anyway."

"goodnight." The teen walks to his tent, and Isabella leans on the tree, hugging her legs close. She watches the sky as the moon slides across the ink sky. As the wind rolls around the princess, her eyes start to close, and she falls into a dreamy sleep.

* * *

The gang trudges through the land, getting tired of the adventure. Candace says, "Phineas, we need to rest." She looks around and sees her brother in a tree. He says, "But I can see the Thick Swamp of Thickness ahead."

"Phineas, we can walk across it in the morning when we all are energized."

The boy mumbles then says, "Fine." He climbs down the tree as everyone takes a spot under a tree. Candace sees her brother watch the sky, not seem tired. "Come on, Phineas, you'll need the rest."

"Yeah, I'll get some sleep later."

"Alright. But I'm checking later to see if you're sleeping and not exploring alone." She lies down on the grass and soon is snoring. Phineas continues watching the night sky, thinking of where the princess is. "Where are you, Isabella?"

The bark that Phineas is leaning on starts to spark and burn, and Phineas jumps away and starts kicking the flames out. Soon, all that's left is a black circle against brown bark. The boy sighs in relief, then walks to a spot under a tree. At first, he couldn't sleep, but later his eyelids droop, and Phineas goes into a dreamless sleep, still thinking of Isabella.

* * *

As the princess sleeps, she suddenly feels a throbbing pain on her stomach, and someone yells, "Wake up, princess."

Still clutching her stomach, she moans and gets up from the dirt. Malakai walks to the soldier and says, "Hey, lay off the princess will you? It's bad enough she has to sleep on stiff dirt."

"I'm just doing my job, rookie, you got that?"

"No, I don't. So you show some respect to her or you'll have go through me."

"So you want to take charge over the princess until we get to Doofus Khan's home, is that what you're saying?" Ainsof asked, walking toward the two. Isabella leans on the tree for support as she gets up from the dirt. Malakai stares at the general, then says, "Yes."

"Ha ha ha, alright then, she's your responsibilities then. Now pack your bags so we can get going."

The rookie walks to his tent and starts taking it down, putting it in his bag. Isabella walks up and asks, "Is there some way I can help?"

"That's okay. You can just wait while I finish up."

A rumble comes from Isabella's stomach, and she clutches it. Malakai hears the rumble and grabs some food. "Here. This should fill you up."

The princess takes the food and starts munching on it. Soon, the teen shoulders his pack and says, "Looks like it's time to go. Can you get by the travel?"

"My shoulder still aches, but I'm fine."

"Okay. Let's go before the general yells at us for straggling." They two walk back to the warriors as they start their travel through the forest. _This is going to be a long trip._ Isabella thought.


	4. Attack of the Swamp

**Chapter 4: Attack of the Swamp**

Candace wakes up and sees bark in front of her face. She gets up and looks at the others, but doesn't see Phineas. "Phineas, where'd you go?"

She travels around, trying to find the boy, and finds him by the river. The teen walks toward him and asks, "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Trying to bait some breakfast." The boy wiggles a worm close to the surface, and a fish jumps out and tries to eat it. Phineas catches it with his made spear, and adds it to the pile of other fish. "There. That should be enough."

"I'll carry it up." Candace grabs the handle and the two walk back up the hill, and they see the others waking up. Baljeet gets up and yawns, then says, "Good morning, friends. What's for breakfast?"

"In the wilderness, fish." The teen said. She dumps it in the middle and start foraging for branches. Ferb starts skinning the fish, and the brains try to wake up Buford. Phineas sits on the ground and waits, thinking of what they'll do when they find the warrior. Candace walks back with an armful of sticks, then she starts rearranging them, then surrounds it with stones. The teen tries to start a fire with two flint stones, but with little success. The boy watches her for while, then says, "Here, let me try."

He takes the stones and starts scratching it together. He starts to get frustrated and Baljeet notices that one stone gets a faint red hue, and sparks fly off and starts a fire on the sticks. Smiling, Phineas says, "There, finally."

After cooking the fish, everyone eats their breakfast, Buford gobbles his down in five seconds, and Candace watches her brother play with her food after taking a couple of bites. "Phineas, are you feeling fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about Isabella."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Doofus Khan's warriors wouldn't be that cruel to her." Candace lowers her voice and says, "I hope."

After finishing, the group continues walking through the woods and Buford asks, "So where are we going?"

"First, we have to cross the Thick Swamp of Thickness, then over or around the Deep Lake of Deepness, then finally we have to pass the Guarded Bridge of Guardedness and we'll see the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness." Baljeet said.

"Who names all these stuff?" Candace asked.

"That guy, the Redundant Scribe of Redundantness." The brains points to a man sitting behind a desk, writing on some paper. He looks up and waves at the group, and Candace waves uncertainly. "Okay, so how long until we get to the swamp?"

"We should reach it around noon."

* * *

Doofus Khan's men traverse through the woods and Isabella gets more nervous as she gets closer to the enemies land. She stumbles over some rock and lands on all four, and the soldier says, "Get up, clumsy." He grabs her wounded shoulder, and Isabella gasps as pain shoots down her arm, small tears running down her face. Malakai grabs the soldiers hand and makes him let go. "Leave her alone, you got it?"

"Fine, rookie. But sooner or later, I'll show her some punishment if she doesn't follow orders." The warrior walks away from the two, and Malakai asks, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, but he did get my shoulder."

"Okay, let's go." They follow the others through the forest, and Isabella tries to figure out how to escape the soldiers, but with no luck that doesn't end up her cripple. She hears rumbling from above, and the princess looks up to see dark gray clouds crawling across the sky, and Ainsof says, "Looks like a storm is coming."

"Are we going to stop and camp, sir?" Malakai asked.

"Yes, to get our strength back so we can storm through the storm."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, rookie. Now get your tents up."

Everyone does, and Isabella walks to the teen and asks, "Is the general crazy?"

"Apparently. Could you help me set this up?" Isabella nods, and the two raise the tent up before the storm hits. As the first drop hits Malakai, he says, "You can have my tent. I'll keep watch." Isabella starts to walk toward it, but a soldier stops her and says, "Sorry, but tents are for Doofus Khan's men."

Malakai says, "C'mon man, just let her sleep in it. What the harm if she does?"

He turns to the rookie and says, "This isn't my rule, this is Ainsof's rules. If you want to change them, why don't you go talk to him?"

Malakai doesn't move, and the soldier grins. "I thought so." He walks away, and the teen says, "I'm sorry, princess. If-"

"It's fine. I understand. I think Ainsof is trying to crush my spirit."

Malakai smiles, then says, "I think you have a spirit much brighter than Ainsof can even imagine."

"Thanks." Isabella smiles, and walks to a tree, then sits and hugs her legs together. Malakai watches her, then enters his tent as the storm hits the ground. Large raindrops zoom to the ground, pelting everything and stinging the watchers. Some drops fall from the leaves and hitting Isabella, drenching her. As her hair sticks on her face, She looks into the sky and thinks, _Phineas, where are you?_

* * *

Phineas walks up to the swamp and says, "Well, here we are. The Thick Swamp of Thickness."

"Why is it called that?" Candace picks up a stick and sticks it in the swamp. When she takes it out, swamp goo plops back in big globs, and she says, "That's why."

Baljeet looks around and says, "Looks like we can't go around, so we'll just have to go through."

"Is it deep?" asked Buford.

"Hey Ferb, got some string?" Phineas asked. Ferb takes a ball of yarn out and hands it to the boy. He takes a big rock, ties the string around, and throws it as far as he can. As the rock sinks, Phineas lets the string trail out of his hand and waits for it to hit bottom. After half the string is gone, it stops, and Phineas says, "Well we can't walk through it."

As Phineas brings the string back, Ferb looks around, trying to find some stuff to work with. He sees some wood and vines, and the inventor pulls the vines down and drags the wood. Phineas watches him, then figures out what he's doing. "I see where you're going." He starts helping his brother, and the others watch, Candace looking for a way through the swamp. The boys wrap the wood together with the vines, and when they're done, the boys present their invention. The three examine the creation, and Buford says, "I know. It's a boat."

"Yes. We'll use this oar we made to glide across the swamp and to the other side. Any questions?"

Candace says, "Yes. Is that even going to float?"

"Well, let's see." Phineas pushes the boat toward the swamp, and gives it a last push with his foot. The vessel floats on the swamp, bobbing, and the boy says, "Yep. It floats. Let's get going." Everyone gets on board, and Buford takes the oar and starts pushing muck, making the boat glide across the marsh. Soon, the forest vanishes and all that's left is swamp in all directions. The gang takes turn using the oar as the sky turns from light to dark. After a while, everyone is asleep except for Phineas, lazily rowing. He was about to close his eyes when he hears something. His eyes snap open, scanning the swampy sea. Not finding anything, Phineas rows faster, and he hears another noise. The boy freezes and looks around for a weapon. Something snaps, and Phineas hops to his feet and turns to the sound, and sees something moving in the swamp. His eyes widen and he whisper, "Guys, wake up. Wake up!"

Buford opens his eyes and gets up. "What is it, Phi-" the boy blocks his mouth and says, "Shh! I think there's in the swamp."

"What would make you say that?" Buford asked, and looks out and sees the swamp rising and falling. Buford gulps, then clutches Phineas. Choking, he says, "Buford, let go before I collapse."

The boat shakes, making everyone snap awake. Candace asks, "What was that?"

"I don't know." said Phineas. Baljeet jumps up, shaking all over, and says, "Uh, I may have forgotten something."

"And what would that be?" asked Buford. Suddenly, something huge shoots up from the swamp, showering everyone with filth. Phineas looks up and sees a huge red gator, staring down at them. It roars into the air, blowing fire and lighting the surroundings and hurting everyone's' ears. Still roaring, the gator falls back down and crashes into the marsh, sending huge ripples toward the small boat. Baljeet yells, "That is what I forgot to tell you!"

"Quick, get moving!" yells Candace. Buford grabs the oar and starts moving across the swamp, and Phineas turns back to see a huge ripple coming towards the boat. "That monster's coming back!" He grabs a branch in the swamp and points it at the waves. Ferb takes out his Kusari-fundo while the brains load his crossbow. The huge head shoots out of the water and Baljeet shoots at one eye. Blue fluid runs down its face and the gator shrieks and goes back in the swamp. The brains load another dart and was about to aim it when the boat shoots into the air and everyone flies out. They all grab a thick branch and hoist themselves up, but Candace sees Phineas splash into the swamp. "Phineas!"

She searches the marsh for her brother, and sees a branch hop a little. Phineas grabs the limb and lifts himself up, covered in muck. As he tries to wipe the mess off of him, the gator rises from the swamp and looks at the boy with blood-red eyes filled with furious hate. It opens its maw and falls onto the branch, Phineas vanishing. Eyes full of fear, Candace yell, "Phineas! Oh no, I can't believe it. How am I going to tell-" the monster shoots out, closer to her branch, and she sees her brother on the back of it. Baljeet watches him and yells, "Don't worry Phineas, I'll help you!" He jumps on the gator and was about to climb when he screams and falls back down. By instinct, Buford grabs his shirt and pulls him to safety. "What'd you do? Grab a spike or something?"

"No. His skin is like fire." He shows the fists his hands, which are burned. Buford looks back at Phineas and says, "How is he surviving that?"

The teen tries to see closer at the boy's hands and sees them glowing red. As he climbs, Phineas yells, "Ferb, throw me that knife!"

The boy pulls the knife out of its sheathe and throws it at his brother. Candace thought he will miss, but the monster turns, letting Phineas grab the knife and continues climbing up the back of the monster. As the gator spews fire out of its mouth, burning the foliage, the boy reaches the head and was about to cut through the skull when the gator snaps to one side, sending Phineas into his sister's direction. Candace grabs his brother's shirt and pulls him to safety. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, then how can you withstand its skin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Check out Baljeet's hands. They were burned by that creature's skin, and your hands are fine."

He looks at his hands, and finds them smooth, not even a scratch. The boy looks at Candace and asks, "Are you sure? His skin feels cool."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Now let's get rid of that monster before-" The Monster flies out of the water and was about to crash on the two, but Phineas grabs his sister's wrist and pulls her away, into the swamp. The gator smashes the branch to pieces and the sibling surface back up. Buford pulls them up and asks, "How are we going to destroy that monster?"

"I don't know, but-hey, where's Ferb?"

They all look around, but don't find the green-haired boy. Phineas starts to get worried, but turns and sees him rowing toward them. When he stops, the red-haired boy says, "everyone, on the boat, now."

When they do, Baljeet asks, "What are you going to do?"

Phineas breaks a branch and says, "I'm going to kill that monster." He jumps into the swamp before Candace could say anything, and swims toward the mass. "Phineas, are you crazy?" She turns to Ferb and says, "What are you doing? We need to go after him!"

"I think he can kill it." said Ferb. Candace looks at him with disbelief and turns back to Phineas.

The gator sees the boy swimming toward him, and it submerges and chases the boy. Phineas clutches the dagger and dives after the monster, too. The group watches intensely as bubbles float to the top. Candace was about to go after her brother when the creature flies through the air, Phineas holding on to the dagger, which is embedded into the gator's hide. It flails and snaps in all direction, but the boy slowly climbs back to the top of the monster's head. The gator shoots fire around, almost cooking the gang, and Phineas reaches his head. He raises the dagger, connected by the stick, and it suddenly burst into flames as the boy plunges it into the monster's skull. It shrieks so loud Candace feels like her ears are going to explode, and the creature falls back into the swamp, taking Phineas with it. They all watch for Phineas and Candace thinks of all the worst possible things that could've happened when he didn't surface. Suddenly, a hand grabs the edge of the boat, and Ferb and Buford help the redhead up. When they wiped the muck off, the teen hugs her brother tight, saying, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again."

"Got it. Now please let go, I can't breathe."

After he gets his breath back, Phineas tells Ferb, "Now let's get out of here." Ferb grabs the oar and rows away from the battlefield, hitting land an hour later.

* * *

Isabella gasps, waking up from her nightmare. She rubs her eyes and looks around to see its still night. "Oh man, what a nightmare." She looks around and notices that everyone is packing. Confused, she gets up and sees Malakai walking toward her. "Oh good, you're awake."

"What's going on?" the princess asked.

"Ainsof wants us to continue our travel and get to Doofus Khan's land."

"Why?"

"I have no idea, but I'm just following him until I get my chance."

Isabella looks into the forest, and thought she saw movement in the shadow, but put it as her imagination. Ainsof yells to everyone to get moving, and they all start their journey again. Isabella stays in the back, along with the rookie, and thinks about her dream…

_Isabella walks through the dark forest, looking for a way out. She moves a bush out of the way and sees a sparkling pond shining in the dark. She walks to it and stops at the edge. Getting to her knees, the princess was about to take a sip when a voice enters her head. "Hello, Isabella."_

_Isabella looks around, trying to find the source, and sees small ripples in the pond. "Who are you?"_

"_You know who I am, Isabella. Can you not guess?"_

_Unbelief falls down her back, and Isabella guesses, "Mother?"_

"_Yes, Isabella."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I am here to tell you of your destiny."_

"_What do you mean?" Isabella asked. Suddenly, six orbs shoot out of the pond, and the princess sees a sphere of rock, dirt, a bubble of water, a swirl of wind, a block of ice, and a ball of fire. "These are the six elements of power: Ice, earth, stone, air, water, and fire. Very few have these powers, and even few have control over all the elements. When joined, they can unlock the power of the light ninja, who can defeat the Monster of Chaos."_

"_What are you talking about, mother? What Monster of Chaos?"_

"_Patience Isabella. Soon, all your questions shall be answered."_

"_But why have you come? To tell me of history?"_

"_No. I have come to tell you that you will play a special part in the defeat of Doofus Khan and the Monster of Chaos."_

"_But how? I don't have any powers to defeat the Monster of Chaos."_

"_Patience. You wake, and I must be off." The voice starts to fade, and Isabella says, "Wait, don't go. Please."_

"_Good-bye, Isabella. And I am so proud of you."_

Isabella walks through the forest, thinking about her dream over and over again. _What did my mother mean? And what did she mean about the Monster of Chaos?_

"Princess, are you feeling fine?" Malakai asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem a little distant from us."

"I'm fine. But can I ask you a question?"

"What would it be?"

"Uh, what do you know about the Monster of Chaos?"

The teen pales, and says, "Not much except for it being the son of fear, at least, that's what the people say when they met him, those who are still alive."

The princess gulps, and says, "Okay. And what do you know of people with…elemental powers?"

"That I know more. They were the protectors of this land long ago. With their powers of Earth, water, ice, stone, air, and fire, they kept the peace for thousands of years. Until one turned to the dark side."

"Is there more to the powers?"

"Yes. Each one has a certain trait to them. Wind is the graceful one, water the unpredictable, stone the strength, earth the smart, though I have no idea how, ice the smooth one, and fire is the most powerful. Legend says that when they all combine, it can unleash the powerful warrior in the name of the Light Ninja."

_Just what my mother said._ "Is there such thing as the Light Ninja?"

"They say the Light Ninja fought against the Monster of Chaos, battling for hundreds of years. In the end, the ninja won the war, but at a price of sacrificing his life."

"Wow."

"Hey you stragglers, Get a move on!" yelled one of the warriors. Malakai and Isabella run to catch up, the princess thinking of the elements, and the weird wind, thinking if they're connected somehow.


	5. Lake Monster

**Chapter 5: Lake Monster**

Phineas, Ferb, and the gang walk through the forest, getting closer to the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness. They stop for some lunch, and sit around some trees to rest. As they rest, Phineas starts to doze off when someone calls his name, "_Phineas…" _He looks around to see if one of his friends called him, but they all are ignoring him. "_Phineas…_" He gets up, and Baljeet sees him, and asks, "Phineas, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a walk."

"Okay."

The boy continues his walk, looking for the voice. "_Phineas, come here…"_ Turning his head in the direction of the voice, he walks to a thick area of trees. After squeezing through, Phineas finds a clear area lit by sunlight. He listens intently for the voice again, but all has gone silent. Frustrated, he slashes the tree next to him with the dagger, and starts to walk toward the center when he falls in a hidden hole. After crashing into the wall about five times and getting a few bruises and scrapes, Phineas crashes onto the ground, groaning. "Ohh. This has better be good if that voice is calling me."

He dusts off the dirt and walks down the tunnel that popped up. The boy feels the wall as he walks through the dark, and finds himself in a suddenly bright room, almost blinding him. When his eyesight gets used to the sudden light, he gapes at the room. Down the hall are statues and pictures showing all of the history. Strolling through the hallway, the boy looks at all the artwork displayed. Phineas walks to one painting and sees a battle taking place. "Wow."

"_Phineas…"_ His head snaps toward the hall, and runs down it, looking for the voice. At the end, the boy enters a domed room, a pedestal in the middle. He walks to the center and step up to a large picture in the middle. Before Phineas looks at the art, a transparent woman appears above it, floating in the air. "_Phineas. You have come."_

Startled, he quickly backs up and falls off the steps. "_Do not worry, Phineas. I am a friend."_

"Who are you?" Phineas asked.

"_I am Maraline, mother of Isabella."_

"You're the princess's mother?"

"_Yes."_

"Well, do you know that-"

"_My daughter was captured by Doofus Khan's warriors? Yes, I do."_

"Okay, so why have you called me?"

"_Take a look at this painting."_ Maraline floats away from the picture and Phineas walks back up the steps and looks at it. He sees a great battle taking place, one side a large shadow with ruby-red eyes full of evil, and a light shining from a clothed person on the right. Below the ninja are six elements forming a circle, and five people below holding their hands up. "What is this?"

"_An event that has taken place long ago. And one that shall come in the future."_

"Wait, what? Are you saying that this is going to happen again?"

"_Yes. Only the power of six shall bring back the light and vanquish the evil that shall rise."_

Phineas starts to shiver, and says, "So I'm guessing I have to find these six warriors as well as save Isabella."

"_You won't have to. You have already found the warriors that we seek."_

"What makes you say that? My friends and I haven't found any warriors on our travel, and the only warrior we'll probably ever see is the Great Warrior that fought against Doofus Khan."

"_Do not worry, Phineas. Your questions shall be answered in due time. Good bye Phineas, and please, save my daughter."_ The ghost vanishes, leaving Phineas alone with the painting. After standing there for five minutes, studying the art, the boy walks back into the dark and climbs up the wall and into the sunlight. He hears the others calling him, and the boy walks back to the group, and Candace asks, "Phineas, where have you been?"

"I was…just thinking of a plan and didn't hear you guys call."

"Okay, well let's get going before it gets dark." They all head back to their travel, Phineas thinking of the painting.

* * *

Isabella looks over the hill and sees something in the distance. Malakai follow her and says, "Well, there's Doofus Khan's land."

She gulps, and Ainsof pushes her forward. "C'mon. Get going, _princess_."

"Can't we take a break?" Isabella suggested.

"Hmm, let me think. No. Now move!"

The princess looks at him with an angered expression and says, "No."

Ainsof stops, and turns to her. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I said no."

Everyone "oooh's" as they watch the princess defies the general. Malakai tries to warn her, but to no avail. The warrior looks at Isabella, then throws her onto a tree. He protrudes his knife and clutches the girl's hair. "You listen to me,_ princess_, No one, I mean no one, tells me no. And for that, you will learn a lesson today." Isabella closes her eyes as the general raises his blade to strike. Before he can slash her face, and gust of wind shoots him away from the princess and crash into a tree. The soldiers gape at him, and the princess slowly opens her eyes to see what happened. Ainsof gets back on his feet, and strides over to the girl, menace in his eyes. Before he can do anything, Malakai gets in front of him and says, "That's enough, Ainsof."

"You stay out of this, rookie."

"I'm sorry, but Doofus Khan has ordered us to capture the princess and take her back _unharmed_, remember?"

The general growls, then slices off a chunk of bark just above Isabella's head. "If you defy me again, I don't care what your little boyfriend says, you'll find your head on the ground." He whispers.

"If you're going to harm her, you'll have to go through me, Ainsof." said Malakai.

The general walks away, and says, "Get moving!"

The teen turns to Isabella, and says, "Are you okay?"

"Just a little shaken, but fine."

"Okay." The two walk with the group. The princess says, "That was brave of to stand up for me."

"Yeah well, when I saw Ainsof threatening you, a part of me just snapped."

"And what would that small part be?"

"Well you see, you remind me of my sister, Ima. And I just couldn't bear to see you get beaten. Like what happened to my sis."

"What happened?"

"Doofus Khan's men broke into my home and tortured her to get me to join. I tried to save her, but over the commotion, Ainsof…" Malakai stops before he can finish. Isabella guesses, "Did she get hurt?"

"No. She…got killed." He stabs his sword into a tree, then snaps it in half. The tree collapse and Isabella stares at him. "I-I'm sorry."

"That is the main reason I want to kill Doofus Khan. As soon as the chance surfaces, I am going to rip his heart out and stuff his-" he looks at the girl and sees her in fear. "The main thing is I'm gonna kill him."

"Okay." They remain silent as they travel.

* * *

The gang walks through the forest, and Phineas sees the trees thinning. "So Baljeet, what's next on the travel?"

"Well, we passed the Thick Swamp of Thickness, so next is the-" A splash sounds as Baljeet falls into water. Phineas rushes to the water and helps a dripping brains out of the water. He spits some water out and says, "The deep Lake of Deepness."

The redhead looks across the water and sees land on the other side. "This is going to be a shorter trip than the swamp."

"Yeah but we left the boat back at the swamp." Candace said.

"Not exactly."

The teen looks at him, confused, then turns and sees Buford pulling the boat toward them. When he reaches them, the fists push the boat into the lake. "There. Now we can get across."

"Wow."

Phineas says, "Now let's get going." Everyone hops on the boat and Candace starts rowing away. After a while, Baljeet asks, "If the swamp had a guardian, do you think this place has one?"

"I don't know, but don't jinx it." Buford said.

Suddenly, a giant spray of water shoots out and douses everyone. Phineas looks up and sees a giant tentacle in the air. His eyes widen as the tentacle falls back in the lake, and says, "Is that what I think it is?"

"But how is it possible? There's no such thing." Baljeet said.

Candace says, "Well, there's proof, smart one."

Two tentacles rise out of the water and crash on either side of the boat, sending it flying into the air. Everyone falls back onto the boat, some in the water, and Candace helps Buford and Ferb back in. She looks around and asks, "Where's Phineas?"

"Help!"

They all turn around and see him in the clutches of the Kraken. Baljeet fumbles over his crossbow, but the teen grabs it and aims in the water. "What are you doing? The threat is up there."

"No, the threat is the main body of the Kraken." She feels a temperature drop a little as she fires the dart into the lake. The Kraken screams and drops Phineas into the water. He surfaces and starts to swim back when the tentacle grabs him again and starts shaking him violently. "Would…you…stop…shaking…me!" yells Phineas, and stabs the tentacle. It shudders, then falls back into the water, taking the boy with it. Everyone stares at the spot where they vanished, and Ferb jumps into the water before Candace could say anything. As the boy swims deeper, he sees the full length of the Kraken. To him, it looks like a giant squid ten times larger with four rows of teeth and skin as hard as rock. In one tentacle is Phineas, trying to pry it off of him. Ferb could see his brother's strength slowly fading. He sees the large eye and, as fast as he can, swims toward it. He takes out another blade and throws it at the eye. The blade zooms through the water and stabs it. The Kraken shrieks, letting go of the redhead. He tries to swim back to the surface, but slowly sinks down. Ferb grabs him and swims up, back to the boat. When they get on, Ferb pushes Phineas on the boat and says, "Get moving."

Baljeet grabs the oar and rows away. Candace looks back and sees something coming after them. "It's coming back!"

The brains paddles faster, but says, "My arms are getting tired."

Ferb takes the oar and rows, and Phineas notices that they seem to be speeding across the lake, The Kraken slowly vanishing. It disappears all of a sudden, and the boy looks around, trying to find it. Then, the boat flies into the air, everyone hanging on for life. The redhead looks over the edge and sees the gaping mouth of the sea monster. He takes the bow, hooks the knife, then fires at the mouth. The blade seems to be on fire, but Phineas thinks it was his imagination. The dagger vanishes into his gullet, and the Kraken shrieks in pain, dropping the boat back to the water and sending water everywhere. When they stop bobbing, Ferb paddles to land, and Candace runs to the ground and says, "Let's never go over water or swamp or anything that uses a boat."

"Okay, but we still have to cross the Guarded Bridge of Guardedness." Baljeet said.

"Okay, so how long until we reach the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness?" asked Buford.

"About one day left after today."

Phineas says, "Okay, so let's get going. Isabella could be in trouble." They start walking back into the forest, leaving the Kraken behind.

* * *

As the wind blows her hair around, Isabella recalls all the information from her previous dream.

"_When the six elements are combined, the Light Ninja shall rise and defeat the Monster of Chaos. What was she talking about?"_

She feels a pain on her shoulder, wakes up and sees Ainsof grabbing her bad shoulder. "Get going, princess."

"Leave her alone, Ainsof." Malakai said.

"Fine. But she is going first." He pushes the princess forward, and Isabella walks past the front doors of Doofus Khans land. Behind the doors are soldiers carrying metal and all kinds of stuff. The general pushes her forward and heads for a room separate from the others. He enters the room and talks to the other person behind the desk. After a while, He walks back and says, "He would like to speak to you."

Isabella walks in, and sees a man standing by a window. All the girl can see is a fur cape, dull green pants, and black boots. When he turns, Isabella gasps as the face of Doofus Khan appears. With his black beard and thin mustaches, as well as his horned helm, he grins at the princess, sending fear down her spine. "Well, if it isn't the Princess of the Tri-Province Area. It is an honor to finally meet you." He bows, and Isabella gets some courage and says, "Doofus Khan. You are going to be sorry for kidnapping me. When my father's soldiers get here, they will surely-"

She was cut off by Doofus Khan's laugh. "Do you really think your _father_'s warriors will save you? They will cower when I show them my true power."

"What true power?" the princess asked.

"All in due time, princess. But for now, I think you should stay in one of my nicest prison. Follow me, if you want to live." He exits the room, and the guards salute to him. Isabella follows him up the stairs, and he says, "Don't even think about trying to escape. I have soldiers all around my place, and before that, the booby traps all down the stairs."

"If they're booby trapped, then how come they're not activated?"

"Don't worry. I typed in a code to shut off the traps, but one you're safely in the prison and I'm back down, I will turn them back on." When they reach the top, Doofus Khan takes out some keys and opens the first door and says, "In you go, Princess Isabella."

She enters the room to find a bed, table, and a window. Realizing something, she turns and asks, "Wait, how do you know-" Before she can finish, the leader closes the door and walks back down. After activating the traps, he turns to the travelers and asks, "Who injured her shoulder?"

They all fidget, then Ainsof walks up and stutters, "I-I'm the one w-who injured her."

Faster than light, Doofus Khan grabs his collar and lifts him up, his feet dangling. "What did I tell you when I sent you to capture her?"

"Uh, to not harm her in any way?"

"Yes. How could you not follow an order as simple as that?" His hands burst into flames, and Ainsof stares at it with wide eyes, and says "But she tried to escape."

"What a sorry excuse. If she was escaping, instead of hurting her, you should have gone after her." The flames start to spread across his shirt, and the general tries to blow it away. Doofus Khan throws him away, and Ainsof pats down the fire on his shirt. "Don't let it happen again."

"Y-yes sir."

The leader walks away from the group, and says, "Malakai, follow me."

The teen follows, paling a little, and says, "Yes sir?"

"Come on. You're about to get a sneak peak of my plans." He walks downstairs, the goy following, and he asks, "But why me instead of the others?"

"I sense a strange energy in you. To me, there's more to you than meets the eye. So I thought that I should show you what I can do."

When they get to the bottom, Doofus Khan opens a door and shows Malakai his invention. He gapes at the huge thing, and asks, "This is your invention?"

"Yes. I have it all planned out. But this is only part. Let me show you the real plan." He walks past the construction zone and enters another room, this one darker. The two walk to the light in the middle, and Doofus Khan lets the rookie see the panel. Hesitant, Malakai walks to it, and looks down into the section. His eyes widen as he sees something that shouldn't even exists. "Are these really…"

"Yes. Those are the physical elements of the warriors. The power of earth, stone, water, ice, and fire. All I'm missing is the element of air, the hardest one to find. And with all six, I shall unleash the ally that shall spread fear all across China."

The teen pales more as the idea pops in his head. "You're going to unleash the Monster of Chaos? Are you crazy?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Haven't you heard the tales? They say that when the monster was unleashed, he destroyed everything, leaving nothing but fear and despair. I thought you wanted to rule the Tri-Province Area, not obliterate all of China."

"Don't worry, Malakai. I have everything planned out. He won't go behind my back." He starts to walk out, and Malakai has the urge to stab his back, but his senses tell him it's not the time. When Doofus Khan turns back, he says, "I'm appointing you to guard duty outside. Don't disappoint me. Oh, and here." He hands the boy a piece of paper, and he asks, "What's this?"

"The code to shut down the traps on the stairway. You'll be sending her food up." He exits, and Malakai follow him out the underground room. After The leader enters his room, the teen walks to the kitchen and grabs Isabella's food. Before he walks up the stairs, he shuts off the traps and heads up to the prison. He enters it and finds the princess tying blankets together. "You won't get very far with those."

Isabella looks up and asks, "Why's that?"

"Did you even look outside? And even if you can go down there, the guards will spot you before you take two steps." He sets the plate down and continues, "You know, you're lucky to get a prison like this one."

"Why?"

"All the other prisoners are in the dungeons and those are just barren walls on all four directions. This one has a bed and a good view of the land. Doofus Khan thinks you're special in something."

"How am I special? Besides being a princess, I'm not that special." Isabella sits on the bed, head in her hands, and Malakai notices the wind swirling around her. _What is up with her? Ever since we've met, I've been seeing the wind surround her, as if waiting for orders._ Not coming with a solution, the teen says, "Anyway, there's your lunch."

"Thanks."

"No problem. See you later." He walks out of the room, closing it, and Isabella walks toward the window. She sees some of her soldiers at the walls, and she perks up at being rescued. But just as they entered the wall, they were quickly slaughter by archers. The princess sighs, and looks out to the land. _Phineas, where are you?_


	6. Lanslaar and Stories

**Chapter 6: Lanslaar and Stories**

_Fire, Water, Earth, Stone, Air, and Ice swirl around, forming a circle. Soon, they split and show six beings, all controlling the elements. In the middle of the six, a form takes shape out of pure light. Before it could finish, the controller of fire started attacking the others and stealing spheres from them. The light figure vanishes, and the fire controller raises the six spheres, and a large shadow appears. The shadow sprouts teeth and blood red eyes, and surrounds everything with blackness, leaving nothing but despair and turmoil._

Phineas wakes up from his nightmare, still feeling the darkness squeezing all the happiness out of him. The feeling soon vanishes, and he gets up, finding everyone else still asleep. Phineas rubs his eyes, then gets up and looks for breakfast, taking Baljeet's crossbow with him. Exploring the forest, his mind reviews his dream, seeing if there's any connection, but doesn't find any.

The boy hears a noise, and ducks behind a bush, loading an arrow. Peeking over the plant, he spots a deer with a limp taking a sip. He aims the bow at the head, and fires. As the arrow flies towards its target, the boy thought he saw a tiny flame on the back of the dart. The dart flies through the deer, and embeds itself in a tree. The animal falls, dead, and Phineas drags it back to camp.

* * *

After breakfast, the gang returns on their journey, heading for the Guarded Bridge of Guardedness. As they voyage through the forest, Phineas thinks about the message Maraline told him. Suddenly, a memory pops in his head, and he asks Baljeet, "Hey Baljeet, didn't the storytellers tell us about the Six Elemental Warriors?"

"Yes. Yes they did."

"And did they tell us of the greatest warriors fought against a creature that was really evil?"

"Yes. I think they call it the Monster of Chaos or something. But that's just a tall tale made to entertain us."

"How do you know?"

"Are you kidding Phineas? Let's review the facts. First, it's impossible to have powers of the elements. Second, there's no way a monster that has no physical body and the power unimaginable can be living because that's just what it is. Made by the power of the brains."

"What makes you say that? Were you at the battle back then?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then you have no proof."

"I have all the proof! They're all over the place. Watch," The brains picks up a stone. "If I have the power of stone, then I can make this tiny pebble into a boulder. See, nothing happened."

"You may not have the power of stone."

"Oh my-look Phineas. All those tales are impossible to be real. Now could you give it a rest?"

"Fine." They continue the travel in silence, ready for anything that could pop out of nowhere.

* * *

In the prison of Doofus Khan's home, Isabella plays with her food, thinking of a strategy to escape. She hears the door open, and turns around, wondering why they're visiting. To her surprise, Doofus Khan walks in, and closes the door behind him. "Hello, Princess Isabella."

"Doofus Khan. What are you doing here?" the princess asked, rage boiling inside her.

The leader walks toward the window and stares out across the land. "I thought that you would like a little history."

"Why would I want that? I'm not really interested in the past."

"Oh, I think you'll like this one."

After a while, Isabella answers, "Fine."

Chuckling, Doofus Khan says, "Good. I suggest you get comfortable."

The princess doesn't move, and the leader starts his story. "A long time ago, here in this land, there used to be people with a special talent. Can you guess what that talent is?"

Isabella doesn't answer, so the leader continues, "That talent was the power over the six elements. Earth, Ice, Stone, Water, Air, and the most powerful, Fire. This talent was very rare, and when the power surfaces, they are taught by the wise ones. During the teaching, an unspeakable event has taken place. A monster so evil, so powerful, that it sends fear just saying his name. And do you know what that creature's name is?" He looks at the princess, who hasn't moved an inch. Doofus Khan smiles, and says, "Not talkative, are you? Very well then, the monster's name was the Monster of Chaos."

Isabella's anger diminishes a little, and an ice cold shiver runs down her spine. An image of a shadow floats in her mind, but the princess shakes it back.

"As the monster rampages through town, the six warriors finished their training and went to hunt down the creature. Once they found it, they had battled for years, until a miracle occurred. The warriors focused on the most powerful part of your mind, and joined their powers together, and formed the greatest being ever. The Ninja of Light. Chaos and light bashed together, and soon the ninja subdues the monster, trapping it in a pile of boulders. The ninja split back into the physical forms of the elements, and they started floating back to their owners. But one betrayed everyone. He killed the other warriors and took their elements away, but one of them, the weakest of the six, grabbed his element and ran off in hiding. The betrayer searched for him, with little success. After years of searching, he finds the last warrior and a battle endures. The clash was short, and the betrayer took the last element and was about to kill him when he blinded the betrayer and ran off.

"With the six elements in his hand, the betrayer walked back to the monster's prison and was about to unleash it, when one of the wise one's stopped him. Another battle takes place, and the warrior defeated the betrayer, and took back the elements. He sends the elements to a designated being, and taught those the ways. But one of them, the descendant of the betrayer, quietly planned to unleash the Monster of Chaos one day. While the warriors slept, the descendant snuck in their room and killed them all, repeating history. The teacher has predicted this and snuck one warrior out before she can be killed. The descendant looked tirelessly for her, and one day found something even better." He turns to Isabella, an evil grin on his face. "Do you want to know who that descendant was?"

"Who was he?" Isabella asked.

Doofus Khan extends a hand, and flames appear, shining all the shadows around. "He was me."

The princess gasps and quickly sits up, knocking the chair on the floor. She backs up from the maniac, and says, "Yo-you're an Elemental Warrior?"

"Yes, Isabella."

Starting to pale, she asks, "So…you want to unleash the…"

"Mm hmm. The Monster of Chaos. And all I'm missing is one thing."

"The element of Air." Isabella guesses.

Doofus Khan chuckles. "Smart girl."

"But why did you kidnap me if you're looking for that element?"

He walks toward the door, opening it. Just before he leaves, the leader says, "I suggest opening your eyes to your surroundings." He closes it, leaving Isabella trapped, once again.

* * *

The band moves through the forest, looking for a bridge. Candace sees Ferb working on something in his hands, and she asks, "Ferb, what are you working on?"

He looks up and says, "It's a surprise." He continues his work, not saying another word. Candace tries to get more out, but Ferb is as quiet as a bug. The teen gives up, and sees Phineas walking ahead. "Phineas, what is it?"

"I thought I saw…never mind."

She starts to get worried about her brother, and walks up to him, saying, "Phineas, I know you're worried about the princess, but trust me; she'll be fine. Doofus Khan can't be that cruel."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Looking away, he says, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." They continue walking, and soon, they spot a bridge among the trees. After they pass the trees, the gang sees that the bridge is made of rope, vines, and bones. Buford says, "Whoever the bridge designer is, he should get fired."

Smoke pops at the entrance of the bridge, and dissipates to reveal a troll. He is a greenish color, wearing only a loincloth, dull black eyes, and is very strong, and holding a large club. "Well, well, well. Wha' do we have here? More lunch f' me."

"Let me guess, you guard the Guarded Bridge of Guardedness." said Phineas.

"Ya got tha' righ', kid. Ma name's Lanslaar."

"So how can we get across?" Baljeet asked. "Do we answer three riddles or look for something you need?"

"Na. Those have 'ready been take'. Wha' I want is for ya to figh' me. Winna gets to cross me bridge." Lanslaar said. "Who shall it be?"

"Uh, could you give us a minute?" Phineas asked.

"Sure. Take all the time ya nee'."

The gang head back into the forest and asks, "Should we?"

Candace says, "I say no. I mean look at that guy."

"Is there another way Baljeet?"

"Yes, but it will take a longer time to get to the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness."

"If it's going to take that long, I say we fight the troll." Buford said.

"You're kidding, right? He's a mountain!" said Candace.

"We need to get to the mountain as soon as possible. The longer we wait, the more Doofus Khan can harm the princess. Let me fight him."

"What can you do?"

Baljeet says, "This guy took down ten men with his bare hands. I think he has a chance."

The teen growls, then says, "Fine. But if he fails, we are running back to town. Got it?"

"Got it." They walk back to the bridge and sees the troll leaning against a pole. "Did ya figu' it out?"

"Yes. We choose to take your challenge." Buford said, confidence in his voice.

"Alrigh'. So how d' you wan' to fight? Bare hands o' weapons?"

"Hands."

He throws his club away, and says, "Alrigh'. Rules are simple. The firs' one t' yield loses, an' I eat them f' lunch. Bu' if you win, I will le' you an' ya friends across safe."

"Easy enough. Let's roll."

The others take a couple steps back, giving the two room. Buford and Lanslaar circle around the dirt, examining their enemy's moves. The fists flinch his arm, and Lanslaar roars, then charges him. Anticipating the move, Buford clenches his hand and punches the troll in the jaw. He backs up, and Buford smiles, but it vanishes when he sees the troll smiling. "Ya hav' to do bette' than tha'."

The fists run at him, jumps, and falls back down, aiming his fists at Lanslaar's head. The troll jumps to one side and Buford pounds a boulder, breaking it in half. He turns around, and gets punched in the stomach. He clutches it, trying not to barf, and Lanslaar grabs his head and throws him into the forest. He crashes into four trees, breaking them in half, and disappears in the foliage. The troll walks to the crash, and sees a tree rushing toward him. Before he can dodge, the tree smacks him in the chest, knocking his breath out, and sends him the edge of the cliff. Lanslaar looks up and sees Buford holding the tree. "Hey. Ya sai' we use fists."

"Sometimes I don't play by the rules." He throws away the tree and rushes toward the troll. He strikes Lanslaar like a cobra, pounding him top to bottom. Soon, the troll stands there, feeling beaten, and Buford blows on him, toppling him down. He turns and raises his fists in victory, the others cheering.

"Hol' on, kid."

Buford turns and sees Lanslaar getting up. "I still have a few pun's left."

The fists rush at him, but the troll grabs his fist and twirls him around in a circle. When he let's go, Buford crashes and rolls toward the cliff, falling down. Everyone gasps, and Lanslaar walks to the edge, a smile on his face. When he looks down, he sees the fists hanging on desperately. "Loo's like I win. An' to show me victor', I'll let you fall t' your death." He raises a foot, preparing to kick him the bottom, and brings it down. Buford grabs the foot, surprising Lanslaar, and pulls himself up, flying over his head. The troll balances so not to fall, and the fists grab his hair and fling him up in the air. As he falls, Buford punches him in the chest, knocking his breath out, and starts beating him up again. After a while, Lanslaar backs up, legs having trouble supporting the weight, and stops just before he can fall. Buford calmly walks toward him, and touches his chest lightly. The troll leans back, and collapses into empty air, screaming as he falls into the rushing water at the bottom.

Everyone cheers in victory, and Phineas says, "Great job, Buford. When I saw you fall down the cliff, I thought you were toast."

"Well, I still had a trick up my sleeves."

Still congratulating, the gang walk across the bridge, and continue on their adventure. As they walk, Phineas hears a sound behind him, and turn to see Lanslaar climbing up the cliff, and yells, "Ya may have won this roun', but I will have ma revenge!"

"I highly doubt that."

* * *

Isabella stares out onto the land, thinking of the words of Doofus Khan. _He tried to unleash the monster of Chaos, but failed, and now Doofus Khan is continuing the plot. Of course, if he can't find the element of Air, then we're all safe. But what did he mean by opening my eyes?_ She reviews her past, seeing if there was anything unusual of her life, but finds nothing. Her mind keeps turning to the wind, and she remembers Ainsof crashing into the tree by some unseen force. _Did I do that?_

The princess hears the door opening, and finds Malakai entering with her dinner. "How're you doing?"

"Fine. I just don't know how long I can stay here before going crazy."

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that someone is going to save you."

"What would make you say that, Malakai?"

He smiles. "I have a sixth sense that lets me feel the future. My mother had it too."

"Well then your sense is a little screwy. Did you not see what happened when my father's soldiers came here?"

"I know, but something good will happen, letting you escape this place." He was about to exit when Isabella asks, "Did Doofus Khan tell you of his plan?"

"You mean the one to unleash the Monster of Chaos?"

A shiver runs down her spine, and she says, "Yes."

"Do you know where the last element is?"

"No."

"Then why did he capture you?"

"I've been asking myself that ever since I got here."

"Hmm. Well, good night." Malakai closes the door, and Isabella goes back to watching the land. A wind blows in her face, and she thought it whispered, _Heroes are coming._

The princess looks around, but sees no one. "Is anyone here?" She asked, but knew that nothing is going to answer.

_Heroes are coming…_

* * *

The group stops as night falls, and Phineas starts a fire to warm everyone. He looks up at the stars, and Baljeet asks, "Does anyone want to tell a story?"

"I got nothing." Buford said.

"Anyone?" the brains look at everyone, and Candace says, "I remember one story that my mom would tell me and my brothers."

They wait, and she starts her story. "Long time ago, there were these great warriors that fought for the good. What made them special was that they had power over the six elements. My mom says that one of them was our great great grandfather with the power of ice. One day, one of their own betrayed them and set out to a monster so evil, it scares just hearing it. When he was about to unleash the monster, when his teacher caught up to him, and fought until the fire lord was weakened. The teacher takes the elements and sends them to a selected few, and taught those the elements. Legend says that one still lives on, the rest buried in the dirt. They say that six great warriors will rise and defeat the traitor, keeping the monster locked up." Candace looks at everyone and asks, "So, what did you think?"

"That was great." Buford said.

Baljeet says, "It was okay, but that can never be real."

"How do you know? One of us could have the power of an element and we wouldn't know it."

"Oh please. I'm a man of science, so that could never happen."

"Okay, Mr. Close-minded. Good night." The teen lies down, and everyone gets in a sleeping position. Phineas, always having trouble sleeping, looks up and thinks about Isabella. Suddenly, his hand gets warm, and he notices it glowing orange. _What is up with this?_ He flexes his hand, and the glow vanishes. As he starts to doze off, the fire crackles and he thought he heard it whisper, _Your powers shall surface soon._

Phineas looks at the fire, but it continues hissing like fire always does. He shakes the feeling off, and falls asleep to a strange dream.


	7. The Great Warrior

**Chapter 7: The Great Warrior**

Isabella paces across the room, trying to find an escape route. She looks outside, looking for weaknesses, and checks the door over and over again. _This is not going to work. All my strategies end up me being captured again or killed. But this place has got to have a weakness or a secret passage somewhere. _Frustrated, she kicks a part of a wall, and a door falls away. The princess looks inside and finds it's a dark tunnel leading somewhere. Making sure nobody's coming, she enters the tunnel and crawls through the dark. Isabella wonders where this goes, and after a while, her question is answered. She hears a rumbling, and stops to find it. Suddenly, the princess falls down from the ceiling, and crashes on her bad shoulder. Isabella gasps as stinging pain shoots out of her shoulder, and clutches it. "Oww. I thought this was healed already." She gets up and looks around the room she's fallen into, and finds it bare except for a pedestal in the middle. Cautiously, she walks to it, and climbs up the steps. At the top steps, Isabella finds a glass case with five spheres in it. She takes a closer look, and finds the elements in a spherical form. _These must be the elements._ She quietly opens the case and takes out the ice. It slips out of her hand, and she gasps as it crashes onto the floor. She is surprised when the sphere bounces down the steps and stops at a wall, and finds it still smooth. _That's weird._

She puts it back and examines the other elements. Isabella tries to pick up the fire sphere, but it burns her hand and she drops it back in its place. The princess hears footsteps, and she quickly closes the case and hid under the tapestry. The footprints get closer, and circle around the place, as if looking for something. After a while, the footsteps die away, and when she hears the door close, Isabella crawls out from under the case, and quietly walks toward the door. She opens the door quietly, and her eyes widen as she witnesses something that chilled her. In front of her, soldiers working on it, is a large, green dragon made entirely of metal, with a thin, long body, four legs that end in wicked sharp claws, and teeth as sharp as katanas. She stares at it, then closes the door and sneaks across the room to the stairway. She climbs up, and carefully examines the first floor. She finds it fairly clear, and she quickly heads for the exit. Isabella runs through the small town, and was about to pass the gates when flames block her path. She runs back, but soon fire blocks all paths, trapping her in a scorching cage.

Princess Isabella turns, and sees Doofus Khan walking harmlessly through the flames. "Thought you could escape, huh?"

She gulps as the inevitable is in front of her face.

* * *

The gang walks through the woods, and Phineas starts to see the mountain. "Hey guys, I think I see the mountain."

"Yep." Baljeet said. "We just have to walk another mile or so and then we'll-" His foot finds empty air as he starts to fall, but Buford uses his quick thinking and grabs his shirt, pulling the brains back. He stays solid for a minute, fear clutching his heart. "Whoa. No one told me we have to cross a river."

They look down and see that the river is speeding across the ground, mist floating just above the surface. Phineas examines the stream, looking for a way across, and brightens when he finds stones sticking out. "I think I know a way across."

"Let me guess, you and Ferb are going to make something that's a little futuristic." Candace guessed.

"No. we don't have all the equipment to build one."

"Then what is it?"

Pointing, he says, "We can hop across those rocks and make it safely to the other side. Simple as that."

Candace looks down, then climbs down and steps on the first rock. "Whoa. You should be careful. These rocks are slippery."

She hops over the rest of the rocks and climb back up on the other side. Next, Buford hops across the river, then Phineas, then Ferb. Baljeet is left, and he nervously climbs down slowly. "Don't worry Baljeet. Just think happy thoughts and you can make it." Phineas said.

As he steps on the first rock, fear's cold hands clutch at his core, squeezing all the happiness out. He whimpers, then jumps to the next rock. Baljeet stumbles, then regains his balance, his heart going a billion miles a minute. Phineas notices his fear, and asks, "Baljeet, is something wrong?"

"Um, is i-it a bad time t-to tell you that I-I have a f-fear of large bodies of water." The brains stuttered.

"Oh. Yes, it is a bad time."

Baljeet starts to shake like a Chihuahua, and doesn't move another inch. The redhead yells, "C'mon Baljeet, you can do it!"

"I-I-I can't!"

"Just a couple more jumps then you're on the other side of the river." Candace tries to reassure.

The boy musters up what little courage he has left and jumps to the last rock, but his foot slips, and he falls into the freezing river. He vanishes for a second, then pops out of the surface, trying to find something to grab. Phineas runs to catch up, grabbing a vine in a tree and tying it around his waist. He throws the other end to Ferb, and jumps into the water, missing Baljeet by inches. He swims as fast as he can, and grabs his friend's wrist. Candace, Ferb, and Buford pull on the rope, bring the two back onto ground. When they hit ground, the two pant, feeling as cold as ice and feeling drained. "Next time…we're studying a map." Phineas gasped.

"Agreed." said Baljeet.

When they catch their breath, Candace checks to see if they're okay. "Why is my life full of scared moments?"

They continue walking toward the mountain, careful for any other surprises.

* * *

Isabella lies on the bed, thinking of what to do next. A breeze blows in, and again she hears a message. _You will find your true power soon…_

_True power. What is it talking about? There's no way I have power, unless it thinks getting captured is a power. And how can I hear the wind?_

_Your true love is coming…_

When she heard this, Isabella shoots up, surprised. She looks out the window and thinks, _True love?_

Not thinking what she is doing, her hand reaches into her pocket and takes out a lotus. Her eyes turn misty as something wiggles in her conscious of feelings. The princess holds the flower close to her, while the unfamiliar feeling grows. She walks to the window, carrying the jug of water, and sets it on the sill. Outside it starts raining, and the princess sets the flower in the jug, making a makeshift vase. She smiles, then walks back to her bed and grabs a book that Malakai snuck in, and starts reading the fascinating story.

Her door slams open, and Isabella quickly hides the book before anyone could see it. She gets up and sees Ainsof. "Looks like you're still here."

"Am I supposed to be somewhere else?" the princess jokes, smiling.

The general snarls, then sees the lotus. "What do we have here?" He walks to the jug, then grabs the flower. "Where did this flower come from?"

"Uh…a friend gave me that. Before you kidnapped me."

"Really?" He takes out his dagger and says, "Well, I think I'll just get rid of it."

"No!" Isabella runs to him, but Ainsof pushes her away. He puts the blade against the stem, and was about to cut it when someone says, "Would you leave her alone?"

They turn to see Malakai. Snarling, the general asks, "What are you doing here?"

"To make sure that you don't do anything stupid."

"Ha. Like what?"

"Like what you're doing now."

"All I'm doing is getting rid of a plant."

"That you know she cares about." Malakai walks closer and continues, "Now I suggest giving it back."

Ainsof towers over him and asks, "And what are you going to do about it?"

The rookie takes out his sword and points it at his chest. "I'm stronger than I look."

"Enough you two."

Everyone turns and finds Doofus Khan at the entrance. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Uh, you see sir, the rookie here unsheathes his blade and was about to fight me for no reason."

The leader walks to his right-hand man and extends a hand. Grumbling, Ainsof drops the flower in his hand. He looks at it, twirling it in his hand, and says, "You should be lucky I'm not having you executed, Ainsof. Over a ridiculous flower."

"That flower is not ridiculous. It was a gift." Isabella said.

Doofus Khan looks at her, and asks, "From who, I may ask."

"From a friend."

He looks at the lotus again, and for a minute Isabella thought she saw his mood change. Small sadness envelops his face, as if a pain from long ago rises up. It passes quickly, and he tosses it back to the princess. The leader turns to his soldiers and says, "Malakai, I want you back to your station."

The rookie salutes, and walks out. Doofus Khan turns to Ainsof and says, "I want you working on my project."

"Yes sir." He said sourly, and walks away. The leader turns to the girl, and Isabella gulps down her fear. To her relief, he leaves and closes the door, and the princess puts the lotus back in its vase. She smiles, then stares out to the world. _Phineas, are you my true love?"_

* * *

After traveling for most of the morning, the team walks out of the woods and Candace asks, "How long until we reach the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness?"

"Well, according to my calculations, we should be there right about-" Baljeet crashes into stone, and tips backward. "Why does this always happen to me?"

They all look up, and see that the mountain stretches above the red, stormy clouds. While staring, Buford asks, "So how are we going to climb that?"

Phineas ponders, then takes out the dagger. An idea pops in his head, and he asks, "Baljeet, can I see your arrows?"

The brains hand him his quiver and Phineas checks all the arrows in it. He finds the sharpest one, and throws the container back to Baljeet. "Uh, Phineas, what are you thinking of?"

Tying the vine around him, he throws the other and says, "Tie this around your waists."

When they're done, Candace asks, "Phineas, I may regret asking, but what is your plan?"

"I am going to climb the mountain."

"How?"

He shows them the weapons. "With these."

"Okay, but-"

"Just trust me." He jumps up and digs the weapons' into the rock. They both go in as easily as butter, and he starts climbing. The others follow him, grabbing footings and pushing their body up. As they climb higher, the wind picks up; threatening to blow them off, but Phineas stays firm. The others start to have trouble grabbing the rocky surface, but the redhead keeps them going. They soon pass the scary red clouds, and they see that it still reaches to the sky. Phineas groans, and continues his climbing. At some point, they hit an ice patch, but Candace helps them over the ice, as if her feet are stuck. Phineas's arms start to feel like lead, and they start wobbling. Panting from exhaustion, he reaches up and grabs something horizontal. Pushing up, he collapses onto the ground. Panting heavily, he closes his eyes to regain his strength, and a blue hand shows him a cup of water. He looks up and sees a bill, blue fur, and brown eyes. Eyes widening, Phineas takes the cup and the being helps the others up. As everyone gets up, they all stare at the person. Phineas gets up from the ground and asks, "Uh, who are you?"

"_Greeting, fellow travelers. I am Perry."_

"Perry? Are you the great warrior? And How can we hear you?" Buford asked.

"_Yes. I am the great warrior that fought against the powerful Doofus Khan. And I have discovered telepathy during my living."_

"The Doofus Khan? The one that everyone thinks has powers?" Phineas asked.

"_If they think that he has the power of the elements, then they are correct."_

Baljeet says, "Are you kidding? Having the power over the elements is physically impossible. There is no way that…you…" His jaw widens as water is created in Perry's hand, and swirls around it. The being smiles, and asks, "_You were saying?"_

"But…that…how…it's…" he stutters, then falls back, unconscious. Buford snaps his fingers close to the brains' face, but he doesn't wake. "Yep. He's out."

Perry shakes his head, saying, _"So close-minded."_

Candace examines the being, and asks, "Uh, are you a platypus?"

"_Yes. I am a platypus. Why don't a couple of you take this young boy and I'll show the rest a tour."_

Candace picks up Baljeet and takes him inside. Perry walks in, everyone else following the platypus. They walk through the cave, and soon came into a place with light. All around the kids are painted pictures of events. _"These paintings show all the important events that has taken place in my life. As you can see, I had a lot._"

The paintings go on forever, and Phineas says, "There are a lot of paintings. TO me, it looks like you lived for hundreds of years."

Chuckling, the platypus says, _"Well, I do live longer than most humans. And here is my favorite painting."_ He waves a hand to one art, and they all see that it's a battle. "What is this?" Phineas asked.

"_This is the battle that has taken place a long time ago. This being," _He points to one of the people, this person having a thin mustache, a goatee, and long brown hair. He is wearing a dark brown shirt and gray jeans and in his hand is a sword, and fire blazing in his other hand. _"Is Doofus Khan, the Warrior of Fire. The other being, is me."_ The platypus points to the blue person, water swirling around him. _"We have battled for years, and I was trying to keep him from unleashing the most powerful being that could destroy the world. I succeeded, and took the elements away from him."_ He points to six spheres in the middle of the two, as well as a darkness. _"When I have taken the elements, I sent them to a selected few, and when they found me, I taught them the Way of the Platypus."_

Phineas asks, "What do you mean by that, Perry?"

"_The Way of the Platypus is a teaching that helps the warriors to control their powers. Of course, before they found me, their powers stay dormant inside of them, but they surface as they get closer to me."_ He looks at the three boys, a knowing look on their face. _"Am I right?"_

"Why are you asking us? We haven't seen any powers." Buford said.

"_Really? What has happened on your journey? Anything unusual happened?" _

"Uh, the only unusual things that happened are that monsters tried to stop us."

"_And those are monsters that no normal being can defeat. They are created to test the warriors. If they pass, then I will teach the way to them. To defeat the monsters, your powers surface a little, letting them defeat the creatures. Did you happen to see anything that helped you?"_

"I didn't see anything, except that something seems to be around Phineas." Buford said.

Perry looks at the boy, raising an eyebrow. Phineas looks around, not looking at his eyes. _"Phineas, is it?"_

"Yes."

"_Is there something you want to tell me?"_

He hesitates, then says, "Well, every once in a while, my hand would feel warm, and glow an orange color. Whenever I fought the monsters, the weapon I have would seem to burst into fire, but not harming my hands."

"_Aah. Your powers are already surfacing."_ He turns and sees Candace leading Baljeet over. "Okay, he's a little shaken, but alright. So what are we talking about?"

"_Your brother's power is surfacing, as well as all of yours."_

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"_Phineas here has seen his powers in use. And from what I heard, he is a Fire Warrior."_

"B-b-but that's impossible. Nothing can control fire." Baljeet said.

"_Well, once the teaching starts, you will believe in the way. Just be patient."_

"Then what's the training gonna be like?" Buford asked.

"_I shall teach you to find your powers, control your powers, and to feel the power, as if they are a part of you."_

"Okay, sounds interesting." said Candace.

"_Excellent. We shall get started immediately."_ Perry said. They had into a tunnel, but Perry stops and sees Phineas examining the painting. _"Is there something wrong, Phineas?"_

"Yeah. What does this part of the painting mean?" The redhead points to a bottom corner, and Perry takes a closer look. A man runs away from the battle, carrying something tiny in his hands. _"I don't know what that is. I saw someone running away when I was battling, and something told me to paint it, as if it's important. One of these days, I'll find out what it is."_

"Okay, but if there are six elemental warriors, and if all five of us have powers, then who's the sixth one?"

"_The time will come when you find out."_ Before he leaves, the warrior says, _"By the way, I didn't ask. Why did you come?"_

"To tell you that Doofus Khan kidnapped Princess Isabella."

Perry's eyes widen a little, but he quickly hides it. _"Then she is lucky if Doofus Khan did not harm her. We should start our lessons if you want to get her back."_

They walk through the hallway, and catch up to the others.


	8. Elements

**Chapter 8: Elements**

The gang, led by the warrior Perry, exits the tunnel they were in and see that a stairway that leads down the mountain. Candace asks in disbelief, "There were stairs?"

"_Climbing the mountain is one of the challenges. These stairs lead to the fields that I will teach you the Way of the Platypus."_

They walk down the stairs as the sun sinks down past the mountains, leaving a dark orange light all around. After they walk to the end of the stairway, Perry walks through the forest and they find themselves in an opening with small pyramids. Phineas walks to the largest, admiring the craftsmanship, then he hears a chattering and turns to get knocked back by a sword. He puts it in his hands and looks up to see Perry wielding another blade. _"Let's see how you are with a blade."_

"Why a sword?" Candace asked.

"_I have a feeling that he has a talent with a blade_." He swings it around, then says, _"Let's get started."_

Phineas gets in a fighting position, and Perry attacks with the speed of a cheetah. The boy raises the sword and blocks the attack, surprising himself. He pushes the platypus away and swings with great accuracy. Perry parries and attacks and the two lock in combat. Swinging, blocking, and moving, the two try to trick the other one. Phineas feints to the left, and Perry falls for it, and the redhead swings from above. The swing would have killed the warrior, but a wall of water blocks it, jarring Phineas's arm. He backs up, clutching his arm, and Perry says, _"Very good. Your grandfather would have been proud."_

The boy looks up, and asks, "You knew my grandfather?"

"_Of course. I'm the one who taught him. Out of all of them, he was the brightest and most skilled with a blade. You remind me a lot of him."_

Phineas smiles and the warrior turn to the others. _"Now let's see what the rest of you are made of."_

After hours of battling, Perry walks back, not even tired, but the others are exhausted. The great warrior says, _"So, all of you depend on one weapon. Phineas, the blades. Candace, the shuriken. Baljeet the crossbow. Ferb the Kusari-fundo. Buford the fists. All very good weapons."_

"Okay, so when are we going to start the whole powers thing?" Candace asked.

"_Not until you learn how to feel the weapon. And from what I can get together, it won't take that long. Now, time to get started on the lessons."_

The teacher hammers in lessons into the kids' heads, and they are exhausted every day. Some days Perry teaches all of them, but most days, he teaches them one at a time. Buford ask him when their powers kick in, but he always says, _"They will surface when they are ready."_

Every day, Phineas gets better and better, and he starts to lose some baby fat. Muscles start to form all over his body, and soon he can lift a slab of rock and throw it over a river. As the days come and pass, he thinks of Isabella, and wonders when he can leave. One day, Perry sees that Phineas is slashing down with the speed of lightning. _"Phineas, is there something wrong?"_

Wiping the sweat out of his brow, and says, "Well…it's nothing."

"_Of course there is something wrong. Your grandfather cuts up his enemies when he's a little distressed. You do not have to worry. If you want it to keep it a secret, then I'll keep my mouth shut."_

The redhead slices another dummy, then says, "Um, it's just…Isabella."

"_What about the princess?"_

"Well, I want to rescue her and take her back to her father, but…whenever I think of her, something rises in my chest. Usually, that's when my hand starts to glow."

Perry smiles, then says, _"Why don't you sit down. I want to tell you something."_

The redhead sheathes his sword and sits on a rock seat. Perry sits next to him, and tells him a story. _"I think I know what you are going through."_

"What would that be? Am I sick or something?"

The warrior chuckles, then says, _"No. It is something called love."_

What do you mean? Are you saying that I like the princess?"

"_Yes. That is what I'm saying."_

"But she is a princess. I'm a commoner. We are two different people."

"_And that is the greatest love there is on this world. Without some forbidden love, life won't be that exciting."_

"Yeah, but if it is love that I feel, then what does she think of me?"

"_Well, you can ask her when you rescue her from Doofus Khan."_

"But you said that he has the power of fire and my power has barely peeked. If I go and try to save Isabella, I'll be toast. Literally."

"_Don't worry. I'm not saying to go now. But when the time comes, you will have to choose between your feelings, and your destiny. That's all I have to say."_ He walks back to the training grounds, leaving Phineas alone with a bunch of shish kebab dummies.

* * *

Candace twirls and dodges around the obstacle course, with the cool of ice. After jumping over twirling axes, she throws her shurikens at a couple of targets, both of them hitting the middle target. As she lands, she smiles at her success and ducks as five arrows whiz past her head. "Wow. I'm getting good at this."

"_Yes, but do you think you can beat the record?"_

Candace turns and sees Perry. After grabbing a sword that was flying toward her head, she asks, "What record?"

The platypus points to a board which has a time. After the teen looks at the time, she smiles and says, "I can do that."

"_Then let's begin."_ The platypus presses a button, and a hourglass appears. As the sand runs down, Candace starts at the beginning, and twirls, ducks, and jumps through the course. A volley of arrows fly through the air, but the teen twist around the ammo, and all are embedded in the wall. Perry looks at her feet, and sees that a small mist floats around them, and behind the floor seems to be frozen. He raises an eyebrow, and looks up to see the teen readying her throwing stars. The timer is halfway full, and Candace throws her stars, and when they stuck in the target, frost form around them. After dodging flying axes, she presses a button, and the timer stops. Perry checks it and says, _"Well, you were just five seconds earlier."_

"Either way, I still beat your record."

"_Oh. It's not my record. It's one of my students record."_

Candace's face drops in surprise, and asks, "So I beat your student record?"

"_Yes. And that student was the ice warrior."_

"Wow. So I beat a powerful being's record when I don't have any."

"_Not quite. Take a look at the target."_

Candace turns and sees the frosted target. She walks to it and takes the shurikens out. "How did this frost?"

"_Take a wild guess."_

The teen looks at him confused, and she feels a tingling on her hand, and she lifts it up to find it misty. Using that hand, she touches the target and ice forms around it. "Whoa, cool. I have ice powers."

"_One down, four to go."_

"Awesome. I can't wait to tell everyone." Candace runs out, leaving frozen footsteps. Perry looks at the steps, and says, _"They have got to be the most powerful warriors I will ever teach."_

* * *

Baljeet rolls and shoots six darts, all hitting the middle target. Buford yawns as he watches the brains. "Why am I here?"

"Because you walked in here."

"And you let me here. What is wrong with you?"

Baljeet groans and continues firing arrows at different targets. On the dirt, trees, and air, all the targets are fired in the middle. At some point, the fists doze off, and Baljeet takes a break from the workout. As he takes a drink, he senses something in the earth, and he leans down and touches the dirt. After sensing the ground, he says, "Perry, is that you?"

"_Yes Baljeet."_

The brains get up and turn to his teacher. "I don't get it. How come I can sense whatever is on the earth?"

"_My guess is your power is earth, the smartest of all."_

"Ooh. Makes sense. Do I have any powers besides sense?"

"_All earth warriors are different. I can't predict what other powers you could have, but I can predict that you will be the one with all the strategies."_

"Actually, Phineas is one with all the strategies."

"_Yes, but there will be a time when your leader will be confused and you will be the one to lead him to greatness."_

"Let me guess, all earth warriors are like that."

"_No. And not many can work a crossbow like you can. Your father would be proud if he can see you right now."_

"Yeah, it's just that…I never knew my father."

"_Really? What happened?"_

"Not much, except that my mother told me that he left when I was a baby."

"_Hmm. Well, you will probably find the answers soon."_

"Do you know the answers?"

"_I'm sorry, but no. The only relative I know is your grandfather."_

Baljeet sighs, then loads another dart. "To tell you the truth, I want to have a little talk with Doofus Khan because, for some reason, I think he has some connection to my father."

"_Only one way to find out."_ Perry looks at the snoring Buford, and smiles. Baljeet sees the grin, and asks, "What are you thinking of?"

"_I just have a theory that I want to answer."_ The platypus walks to a rock, and picks it up. He walks behind Buford, climbs the tree, and drops the rock toward his head. Before the brains could say anything, the rock lands on Buford's head and splits in half. The fists fidget, but continue his sleeping, surprising Baljeet. "Wow. I'm going to guess that he's a warrior of stone."

"_Yes, I think so too."_

"Then whose water and ice?"

Candace runs to Baljeet and says, "Baljeet, I think I found my elemental power."

"Is it water?"

"No. My power is ice. Wanna see?"

The brains nod, and the teen touches a tree. Ice form up and down the bark, making the tree into an ice sculpture. Baljeet drops his jaw, and says, "Remind me not to anger you."

"So what's your power?"

"I think my power is earth."

Candace looks at the sleeping mass, and asks, "And his?"

"Maybe stone."

"Oh. So the only one left is Ferb, and the elemental of water. Do you think that he is the warrior of water?"

"If Phineas is fire, I think, then yeah. Ferb is the warrior of water." said Baljeet.

"Looks like we're closer to going after Doofus Khan."

"_And closer to becoming the guardians of the land." _Perry said.

"Yeah…wait. Guardians?"

"_Yes. Did you not know that? All Elemental Warriors are guardians. So that no evil can seep into the cracks of our lives."_

"But what about or parents? Our village?"

"_It is the responsibility of all warriors to guard our land. But do not despair. You can stay in your village, but when evil arouses, you must come and neutralize it."_

The two look at each other, then Candace walks away and says, "I need a breather."

Baljeet watches her, then turns to Perry and asks, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"_I thought you knew. Didn't your parents tell you stories of the Elemental Warriors?"_

"Yes, but we didn't know that we had to protect the _whole_ land. When we defeated Doofus Khan and rescued the princess, we were going to go back to our village."

"_Well, I feel your surprise, but that is the way of the warrior."_

"If you say so, but the others probably won't like that much." Baljeet resumes his training, and Perry left them to be. He looks through the many rooms until he finds the teen looking through a stony window. _"Is there something else that troubles you?"_

Sighing, Candace says, "It's just that…what if I can't find someone for me? Someone I love because of this responsibility?"

"_You think that being a guardian is going to stop you finding love? You can still find it even if you are a warrior. How do you think your ancestor warriors became your ancestor?"_

"Really?"

"_Yes. That is the common way to pass the power to others. Without love, we would have been extinct a long time ago."_

Candace ponders on what the platypus said, then smiles. "Thanks for the reassurance."

"_You are welcome."_

"Now I just have to find my man."

* * *

Ferb walks through the woods, and senses something behind him. Taking out his Kusari fundo, he spins around, attacking the person. Perry blocks the attack with his staff, then swings his weapon. The boy blocks it with the chain of his weapon, and kicks. The platypus jumps and brings down his pole, then a wall of water erupts below him and swallows him. After spinning around for don't know how long, the water crashes onto the ground, flowing back into the ground. Perry gets up and sees Ferb smiling. _"Good. Very good I must say. Now for the ultimate challenge for all of you. Follow me."_

They walk back to the training grounds, where Baljeet, Phineas, Candace, and Buford are waiting. When Phineas sees them, he asks, "Master Perry, what are we doing here?"

_Now that you have all learned the way, you must know how to use it in times of dire. Follow me."_ He walks toward a very large pyramid, entering it. The others follow him through the darkness, wondering what the next challenge will be. After a while, they enter a large stadium, and find Perry in the middle of the place. _"For your last challenge, you shall face your weakness."_

"Weakness?" Candace asked.

"_Yes. If you can defeat your weakness, then you can defeat anything, big or small."_

"Okay then, who's gonna go first?" asked Buford.

"_Baljeet, you should go first."_

The brains walk down and enter the arena while Perry takes a seat. He hits a gong, and dirt appears below the boy's feet, as well as small rivers. Baljeet looks around, and was about to ask what's supposed to happen when he gets blasted from behind with water. After getting soaked, he gets up and turns to see a solid body of water walking toward him. The cold clutches of fear wraps its hands around his heart, and he struggles to think clearly. The water waves a hand and another column of water shoots out of the river and crashes into the brains. He flies and lands in the earth, dirt covering his face. After spitting dirt out of his mouth, he gets up and starts to control the earth when he gets doused again. As the fear freezes his insides, a new energy boost shoots out. He sits down with his legs crossed, and closes his eyes, breathing slowly. The water being looks at him, and wonders what he's doing. As the brains rest, the anger inside him grows, pushing back the fear. Soon, all that's left is anger, and he flashes his eyes open. A column of dirt shoots up, carrying Baljeet, and the water looks up. While distracted, a wave of earth crashes into him, splashing him everywhere. As he returns to shape, he looks for the enemy, and gets bombarded by arrows of dirt. They spread across the body, making the water full of dirt, and the being shoots a water jet in the direction the arrows came. Suddenly, the earth rises around him, and wraps around the water. They collapse onto the being, and spread across the ground, taking pieces of water with it. Baljeet walks to the spot that the water vanished, and says, "Take that water."

"_Very good. You have faced your weakness as well as your fear, which I did not know about."_

"Yeah, but now, thanks to you, I'm not scared of large bodies of water anymore."

"_You are welcome. Buford, your next."_

The fists walk down while Baljeet takes a seat next to Ferb. As Buford stands in the middle, Perry rings the gong again, and rocks erupt from the stone, as well as ice. He twirls around, trying to find his enemy, and sees a shower of icicles heading toward his head. He screams and stomps his foot on the ground. A wall of stone pops in front of him, and the icicles embedded into the rock. One sticks out the other end, almost stabbing Buford's brain. As he sighs in relief, he looks up and sees an ice figure standing on the top. It jumps and Buford flips back so it doesn't squish him. The ice flicks a wrist, and ice spikes shoot out of the ground, heading for the fist. A column of rock shoot out below Buford, and with the momentum, flies through the air and punches the ice figure. His fist goes through the head, and the whole figure shatters. The fists smiles, but drops when the tiny ice pieces start to pile up and form the figure again. It runs to him, and shoots ice again. Buford dodges the first few, and uses a stone shield to block the rest. When it gets close enough, he punches the ice again with a fist of rock. The figure keeps forming no matter what he does, and he flips back and breaks a piece of ice, and throws it at the figure. All the figure does is grabs the ice, shattering it to pieces. It pounds the ground and another volley of ice shoot out and fly toward him. Buford clenches his fists, and two stones in the shape of fists come out of the ground. The ice stares at the statue fists, and they fly toward him. An ice wall flies up, but the fists shatter it and come toward the ice body. When the statues pound the ice, it shatters to a million pieces, and the fists keep pounding until they're water. Buford dust off his hands, and walks to the seats.

"_Very good. Ferb, you are next."_

When Ferb stands in the middle, a lake pops and stone outcropping shoots out. A stone body shoots out, and starts attacking. Ferb dodges and fires a water jet at it. The jet flies through the chest, but it reshapes and it fires rock spires. The boy flips around and takes out his weapon. The Kusari swings and knocks off the head of the figure. The body flops on the ground, and Feb takes a bow. He walks toward his seat, and Perry says, _"Wow. That's probably the fastest time yet. I was not expecting. Candace, you're next."_

The teen grabs her shuriken and walks down the stairs. When she's at the bottom, ice forms everywhere, and fire shoot out, almost cooking Candace. She backs up, and turns to see a fire person standing amongst the fire. A ball of fire shapes in its hand, and it throws it at the teen. She creates a wall of ice, but it melts when the fire crashes into it. "This is not good." She ducks as another fire projectile fly at her, and she creates ice on her weapons. The teen throws her shurikens, and they embed into the chest. The ice melts, and the fire grabs them and throws them away. It makes copy fire shurikens and throws them at her. She ducks again, keeping her cool as she fights the fire. Suddenly, an idea pops in her head, and she runs across the field, dodging the fireballs, and rolls behind an ice wall. Candace elbows the wall, and an ice spear and sword pop out. She grabs them and walks out of the wall. The figure controls a fire jet, and shoots it toward the teen. Candace stomps the ground and an ice column takes her up. The jet cuts through the column, and it starts melting to water. The teen throws her spear, and it embeds itself into the chest, and she jumps over the person and grabs her shurikens, ice growing sharper on the edges. She throws them again, and they cut right through its neck. The head falls, and dissipates into thin air. Sweat pours down her head, and Candace walks out, sitting next to her brother. "That was exhilaratingly scary."

"But you kept your cool." Phineas said.

"_Phineas, you're last."_ said Perry.

The redhead gets up and walks slowly to the arena. When he gets there, the gong sounds, and fire shoots out. Phineas looks around, trying to find his fighter, and he feels a gust of air through his hair. He turns, and a large wind blows him through the fire. It doesn't burn him, and Phineas looks for the wind maker. He looks closer, and finds wind blowing around in a shape of a body. It waves an arm, and a large gust blows him in the air. He flies around, and he starts to think that the enemy is playing with him. The wind stops, and he free falls to the ground. Phineas closes his eyes, and a bed of fire stops his fall. When he gets on his feet, a wind blasts him away. He crashes into the wall, almost knocking him out. When his vision clears, he sees the figure walking toward him. His mind turns blank, and Phineas extends a hand. It starts to glow and four walls of fire erupt around the person. The fighter tries to blow the flames away, but it grows even more. As it looks around, a flaming sword flies through the inferno and slices it in half. The wall of fire disappears, and the flames dissolve. Phineas pants, and looks up at the crowd.

Perry nods, and says to all, _"Now, you are ready."_


	9. Rescue the Princess

**Chapter 9: Rescue the Princess**

At the top of a set of stairs, the gang packs their bags for their trip to Doofus Khan. Phineas walks to Perry and takes a bow. "Thank you for your training, Master Perry."

"_I should be the one to thank you. If you hadn't come for me to train you, I would have been lost in the dreams. You and your friends have brought me back to the world."_

"Either way, we thank you for the training. But I have one question."

Perry waves for him to continue, and Phineas asks, "What if Doofus Khan proves too much for me?"

"_I understand your nervousness. Without it, life would not be as interesting."_ He lowers his voice so only the redhead could hear him. _"The same with love."_

Phineas blushes a little, and Perry continues, _"When the time seems grim, I shall be there to help. But you are the ones that will defeat Doofus Khan."_

Phineas nods and walks back to the others. He finishes packing, and everyone shoulders their bags. Just before they walk down, Perry says, _"May luck follow you, warriors. And remember; only use your powers for an emergency."_

"We shall remember that, Master Perry." Candace said.

"_I have taught you everything of the way, but there is still more to learn. Keep your eyes open, and you will find them."_

Everyone bows, and hikes down the stairway, Perry watching them.

* * *

The gang walks through the forest, their anxiety growing more as they get closer to Doofus Khan's land. When they pass a river, Phineas sees something moving through the trees. He gets a closer look, but it vanishes. Confused, he continues walking, and suddenly he hears a scream. He turns around, fire in hand, and sees a huge spider attacking Candace. She already froze three legs, which have four sharp spikes on each, but the spider swings its other legs, trying to slash the teen. Buford grabs a boulder and kicks it at the head. It shrieks, and spits sticky webs at the fists, trapping him between two trees. "Hey, no fair!"

Baljeet and Ferb mix their elements together, and crash into the spider. With the momentum, the ice breaks and the spider flies through the air, crashing into trees. They high five each other, and turn when they hear thundering roar. The spider swings a leg and Baljeet ducks before he is beheaded. Phineas runs and shoots fire, burning the face. It spits out more webs, but the redhead burns it before he can get trapped. The boy grabs a branch, and it lights on fire. The teen throws her icy shurikens, and they embed into the exoskeleton. It roars, and Phineas takes his chance. He throws the branch down its gullet, and it starts to choke on the smoke and branch. It takes one more painful shriek, and falls on its back, legs sticking up. Phineas sighs in relief, and helps Buford off the web. "That's the last time I fight a spider."

"Yeah, where did it come from?" Candace asked, taking her shurikens out.

Phineas says, "I have no idea, and I don't want to find out. Let's get going." They continue walking, leaving the dead body behind. Soon, they spot a large fortress, with a tall building in the middle. "Is that Doofus Khan's fortress?" Buford asked.

"Yep. You ready for this?" Phineas asked.

* * *

Isabella wakes up. She gets on her feet and walks to the window, feeling something out there. She closes her eyes as a breeze comes in, and it says _Heroes are near._

The princess snaps her eyes open, surprised at the news. She examines the surrounding, and thought she heard a faint shriek in the forest and trees falling down. She gets a closer look, and sees shadows moving through the trees, heading for the side of the fortress. She tries to get a closer look, but the doors opens, and she turns to see Doofus Khan standing there. "How's our little princess?"

"Fine." She answered, a little suspicious.

"Great. Say, did you happen to see anything moving in the forest?"

Thinking that he's referring to the shadows, she lies, "No. Not a thing."

The leader raises an eyebrow, and says, "Okay. If you see anything, I suggest you tell me." He leaves, and Isabella sighs.

* * *

The gang stops at the edge of the forest and examines the back doors. Phineas says, "Looks like two guards and about five more behind those doors. I think we can sneak around them at a corner of the walls. Let's go." They run to a corner, and Baljeet uses his power to lift the earth below them. It stops and everyone jumps over the wall, landing quietly on their feet. They hide behind a building, and Candace looks around to see if it's clear. She flicks a hand, and they run to the back doors. Candace tries to open it, but finds it locked. She growls and says, "Locked. Now how are we going to get in?"

"How about use your ice powers to freeze the mechanism?" Phineas suggested.

"Oh. Right." She places a hand on the door, and closes her eyes. Mist starts falling from her hands and the temperature around her drops. Next, they hear the sound of ice cracking, and Buford punches the door. Ice shattering on the ground sounds behind the doors, and the teen pushes the door open, sliding smoothly across the dirt. "Okay, hurry and get in."

They start to head inside when a sword stops them. Candace looks up and sees a boy with black hair, muscular, and startling green eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, that's none of your business. Now if you excuse us, we need to get in."

The teen blocks the entrance, and says, "Sorry, but you will have to get past me."

Candace chuckles, and moves the sword away with her shurikens. "You really want to face me?"

"I will if I have to." He readies his blade and says, "Get ready."

"Guys, get in the building. Now."

"Candace-" Phineas starts but his sister interrupts, "Now!"

They kids run in and Candace prepares her weapon. The boy makes the first move, and the teen blocks it. They send sparks all around as they try to trick one another. Candace feints to the left, and attacks on the other side. The teen predicts the move and block the attack. Candace asks, "Who are you?"

"The name's Malakai. The last thing you'll hear." He swings his sword at supersonic speed, and Candace ducks. She flips back, and throws her shuriken. Malakai grabs it, and was about to throw it away when he feels a biting cold on his hand. He looks t and finds his hand covered in ice. "What the…?" Candace uses the advantage and kicks the teens face. He backs up and grabs the next kick. The teen flips it, making her twist in the air. Malakai pounds his hand on a wall, shattering the ice. The shuriken falls as the girl gets up from the ground. She feels a sharp point on her back, and hears, "Don't move."

The teen focuses her power, and ice forms around the boy's feet. He gets startled by the sudden freeze, and Candace punches him. Malakai grabs a plank and throws it at her. She gets thrown back, and the boy chops the ice off his feet. He runs toward the teen, and she jumps onto the roof. The boy looks for her, and a stinging pain suddenly spreads across his back. He turns and sees Candace smiling. Malakai swings his sword and Candace blocks it with both of her shurikens. While locked, the boy asks, "What are you doing?"

"If you want to know, we are saving the princess."

"I can't let you do that."

"Why? When we finish Doofus Khan, soldiers are going to come after you and the other warriors."

The pressure of the sword slackens, surprising the teen girl. She looks up and Malakai asks, "You're trying to defeat Doofus Khan?"

"Of course. Why would you care?"

"Because I'm trying to destroy him. Every day, I try to find his weakness, coming closer each day."

Candace puts her shurikens back and asks, "So you're on our side?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, welcome to the team." She moves some dirt around, wondering what to say. "Since we're not fighting, you're actually kinda cute."

Malakai blushes a little, and says, "We should help your friends."

"Right." They run back to the fortress, wondering where the others are.

* * *

Buford closes the door behind him, and the gang looks around. They find it clear, with a door on the left, a stairway leading up, and a couple more doors on the right. In the main room are a rug, piano, and a couple of dragon statues. The redhead runs to one door and opens it to find a small room with a desk, lamp, and paper with a window looking out to the forest. They run to the stairs and Phineas says, "Okay, you and Buford will stay here and keep the guards busy, while me and Ferb go upstairs and see if the princess is up there."

"Why not just check the dungeons?" Baljeet asked.

"Baljeet, she's a princess."

"Okay. Just watch out for booby traps."

Phineas and Ferb run upstairs, dodging a trap door on the floor ending in flames, while Buford and Baljeet wait for entertainment to come. Five seconds later, guards start coming out, and Buford says, "This should be interesting." He cracks his knuckles and start punching the warriors senseless. He flips and jumps off the piano, and smashes two soldiers with his side, their skulls almost crashing. Baljeet loads an arrow and shoot guards down. When he runs out, he takes out a pole hidden in the crossbow and starts whipping everyone unconscious. One warrior tries to sneak behind the fists, but Buford turns and grabs his arm and throws him against a wall. After a couple of minutes, the floor is littered with unconscious soldiers, the boys breathing heavily. They look up and see Phineas jumping over fiery steps. He slips, but he rides on a fire board. Ferb jumps over flying spikes, and duck as arrows shoot out. Phineas blocks an ax and was about to step up when it suddenly moves and blasts him up in the air. The stairs move out and reveal a layer of spikes. "Uh oh."

Baljeet and Buford hear the door open, and turn to see Candace and the boy running toward them. She looks up and sees her brother falling to his doom. "Phineas!"

The boy runs to the stairs and press a button on the wall. A keypad pops up, and he quickly types a set of numbers. The stairs reappear, and Phineas face plants on the steps. "Ow."

Candace sighs, and Baljeet asks, "Are you alright?"

"I just landed on the stairs with my face. How do you think I'm feeling?" He gets up and runs up to Ferb at the top of the stairs. He tries the door and finds it locked. He uses his fire to melt the lock, and opens it to find the room unoccupied. Ferb enters and searches the room, and a large jug smashes his head, knocking him out. Isabella walks out of the shadow and inspects the boy. "Oops." She turns and sees Phineas standing at the door. "Phineas!" The princess runs and hugs him tight. "I was starting to get worried no one would come."

"You think I would leave you here?"

Isabella kisses him on the cheek, and Phineas blushes. She turns to the knocked out Ferb, and asks, "Is he a friend?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

Phineas walks to his brother and checks if he's waking. "Isabella, is there any water?"

"Just the water from the vase." She points to the vase, and Phineas picks it up. He grabs the flower and throws it to the princess, who catches it, and pours the water on Ferb's head. He sputters out the water and gets up. He rubs his head and asks, "Did you have to knock me so hard?"

"Sorry."

"Okay. Let's go before guards get here." The three run out, and stop at the steps. Phineas wondered if it was still booby trapped, but the boy teen yells, "Don't worry. It's safe to walk down."

The three run down the stairs, and meet up with the others. Phineas looks at all the soldiers and asks, "Did you knock out all of these soldiers?"

"Yep. It was nothing." Buford said.

"Yeah, these kids are amazing. All of these soldiers are top class here." The boy said.

Phineas says, "Yeah. Who are you?"

"Phineas, this is Malakai. He's fighting against Doofus Khan like us." said Candace.

"Nice to meet you. Now can we get going?"

"Yes. I know a way around the guards. Follow me."He heads toward a wall, the others following him. Malakai pounds a part of a wall, and it opens up to reveal a dark corridor downstairs. They all head down, following the rookie. Phineas takes Isabella's hand, and lights his hand on fire. The princess's eyes widen, and ask, "How did you do that?"

"It's a power I got from my great grandfather, who was an Elemental Warrior." He turns back and sees her face full of fear. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…nothing." She tries to put a happy face on, but Phineas can still see the fear. He starts to get concerned, and Malakai says, "Put out the light."

He extinguishes the flame and they walk into the light. Malakai and Candace check the surroundings, and they run into the forest. After running a while, they stop and take a break. The teen boy says, "I'm pretty sure that no one saw us."

"Are you sure?" Buford asked.

"Yes. Now we should get going before they find out about the escape." They walk through the forest, leaving Doofus Khan's land behind. What they don't know is they are being watched.

* * *

Doofus Khan observes the kids running away into the forest. Next to him is Ainsof and he asks, "Should I pursue them?"

"No. I want you and your warriors rested for the day."

"But sir-"

"Silence! When the project is done, we are going to head for Regent Monogram's land and order him to surrender."

"Yes sir."

"And when you find Malakai, I want you to kill him."

The general grins evilly, and says, "Yes sir." He walks toward the stairway, and Doofus Khan looks back to the forest. "A bunch of kids rescued the princess. The warriors should be ashamed." He walks to the stairs and head down to the basement. He watches the people work on his machine, and smiles. _Soon, I shall have control over all of China. And no one, not even the Great Perry, can stop me._

* * *

The gang treads through the woods, tiring quickly. Nighttime falls, and Malakai calls for a rest. Everyone slumps on the dirt, Buford automatically falling to dreamland. Candace scoots closer to the teen and start asking him some questions about his past. Isabella was about to fall asleep when she sees Phineas walking away from the group. She gets up quietly and follows him. After walking through the forest, she finds him leaning against a tree, watching the stars. "Phineas?"

He turns his head and says, "Hey Isabella."

"Is it okay if I stay with you?"

"Sure."

The princess walks out and stands next to the redhead. They stay quiet for a while, then Isabella asks, "Can you tell me more of your powers?"

"Well, I didn't know about it until I met with Master Perry."

"Who?"

"He is the legendary Warrior that fought against Doofus Khan in the past. Anyway, apparently I am the descendant of one of the great elemental warriors. When me and my friends and siblings climbed the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbablenss, Master Perry taught us the Way of the Platypus. After a couple of days of training, we took the last test: the test to face our greatest weakness. When we all pass that, he bid us farewell and we went to Doofus Khan's fortress and rescued you. So far, I can control fire, summon fire, and shape fire. Master Perry says that I still have more to unlock, but so far, what I have is good."

"I wonder if I have a power."

"I don't know. Probably not."

They continue watching the sky, then the princess asks, "Can I see some of your power?"

Phineas smiles, then walks to the center. Isabella sits down against the tree, and Phineas starts a fire in his hand. He throws it in the air and it explodes in the air. The princess watches with wonder, then suddenly the fire starts around the forest. It starts to spread, but stops and moves to the center. In the middle, Phineas whirls the flames around him and it shoots upward. It shapes into a snake fire, then it disappears into nowhere. The redhead takes out his sword, and it burst into fire, glowing in the night. He swings the blade around, and slices through a rock. The rock slides off, the edges melted, and the blade's flames extinguish. Phineas sheathes his weapon, and takes a bow.

"Wow."

The redhead walks back and sits next to the princess. She says, "That was awesome."

"Thanks." They watch the moon float across the sky lazily, and Isabella rests her head on the redhead's shoulder, eyes sagging. Soon, they close and she starts snoring softly. Phineas looks at her and moves some of her hair out of her eyes. He smiles, and before long he falls asleep under the moonlight.


End file.
